Defying the Dead
by DelinquentAngel
Summary: She was all alone in this new, dead world and facing a battle to return to her family. She thinks she can survive the journey, but does she want to keep trekking after meeting a certain crossbow-wielding redneck? And will she be accepted back at the prison?... Daryl/OC Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original character
1. Chapter 1

Breathless, she bounded toward the house and leapt onto the abandoned truck that was partially hidden by weeds as though nature had claimed it as its own. She reached to the branches above and hauled herself up into the tree, her feet finding familiar purchase on the bark. When she reached a safe distance she allowed herself a moment to catch her breath and peered down between the leaves to spy her pursuers. The Dead crowded the truck below, moaning and reaching for the meal they could no longer see.

"So fucking stupid," she muttered, reprimanding herself for being so reckless as she edged along the branches and climbed in the open window of the house. Hunger can make you desperate and it had felt like fate when the deer had placed itself in her view just as she was foraging for berries. She had slowly raised her shotgun and calmly pulled the trigger. Her aim was true and the doe had stumbled blindly before its legs buckled and it fell to the ground. She ran towards her kill, knowing she had to work quickly to fillet a portion of the meat before the Dead started to arrive, drawn to the sound. It was not her lucky day. Immediately, one of the Dead had shambled out of the bushes to her left and managed to grasp her shirt in its hand. A hard shove had given her enough time and space to draw her machete and drive it through the eye socket into the brain. More Dead began emerging from the undergrowth so she had reclaimed her machete and ran. Ran for her safe haven.

In the confines of the empty house she felt her pulse slow and her muscles relax. This had been her home for four weeks now, since she tripped over a fucking corpse and sprained her ankle. She had needed somewhere to set up camp and heal, and the house had provided that. After amassing supplies from the kitchen and blocking the stairs, she could get in and out through the window and never worry about the Dead. She hadn't slept this well for months and although her ankle was fully healed, she was reluctant to leave. But leave she must, and soon. She'd never make it to her father in New York by hiding here. As soon as her supplies were well stocked she'd have to hit the road again.

She wandered into one of the other bedrooms, the room she slept in, and started to strip off. It was so fucking hot. Even after living in Florida for the last two years, she couldn't get used to the incessant heat. She had just removed her ripped shirt when she first heard the noise. A subtle scrape and a thud coming from the other room...the room with the open window.

Silently, she reached for her machete and flattened herself against the wall next to the door. Was she imagining things? It was so quiet now but just as she was about to put it down to paranoia, she saw a shadow slowly creeping down the corridor towards where she was hiding. Fear rose in her throat as she raised the machete higher, ready to inflict some serious damage. This thing didn't move like the Dead, but experience had taught her that you also had to fear the living.

It was nearly upon her now. It was as silent as the grave, which scared her more than the moaning, shuffling hordes of Dead. It was time. She took a deep breath for courage and rounded the corner, machete raised high. Everything was a blur. This thing moved just as fast. She stabbed blindly with the cleaver and felt it connect with tissue. At the same time, a white hot burst of pain erupted from her left shoulder as she felt something sharp pierce the skin and embed itself within. She targeted the head and brought her machete up to the throat, but froze before she had time to slash as she felt a blade against her own jugular. Stalemate.

They were both breathing hard. She looked up from the hunting knife at her neck and her green eyes locked with his blue. As well as the knife he had a crossbow slung over his shoulder and a look that said he had seen his fair share of bloodshed. He was sweaty, dirty and obviously aggressive, but this was no dead man...

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Huge thanks to anyone who has actually decided to read this! An extra thanks to vmk-xx who encouraged me to have a go! Check out her stories if you haven't already. I forgot to write an intro last time so this is the first one. I've never written anything before so I hope I'm doing ok! Please feel free to review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks x**_

"Drop the knife," he ordered.

"After you. I insist," she countered. They continued to stare each other out, neither one willing to lose any ground.

This man was definitely living but that gave her no reason to feel at ease. She'd rather handle the simplicity of a machete to the skull than try to figure out who she could trust these days. He seemed focused, calm, dangerous. A dark stain of blood was spreading across the fabric of his sleeveless shirt where her weapon had made contact but he seemed oblivious, and the toned arm holding the knife to her throat didn't falter for a second.

This was a battle of wills now. If he wasn't going to acknowledge his wound, she was determined to ignore the pain emanating from her left shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the shaft of an arrow protruding from her flesh. He'd shot her with that fucking crossbow. Was this guy for real?

"How many in your group?"

"Five," she lied, not wanting him to know she was a lone female with no back up.

"Don't look like there's five people stayin' here," he smirked, glancing into the bedroom behind her.

Fuck, he was too observant. She decided to try a different tactic, sidestepping his smartass response. "Look, I don't want any trouble. We've both taken a hit so why don't we call it a truce before we both bleed out."

He considered her proposition, his blue eyes assessing her coolly. As his gaze wandered to the arrow in her shoulder she became aware of the fact she had no shirt on and was standing in front of this man in just a black bra and denim cut-offs. She suddenly felt exposed and nervous. Since the Dead claimed this world, she had discovered that most men seemed to think they could take anything they wanted, including her.

"Ok, Red," he finally spoke, referencing her auburn curls. "I want my arrow back so let's get this done."

They stepped away from each other, eyes still locked as they warily lowered their weapons.

She gripped the shaft of the arrow with her right hand and a cry escaped her lips as the pain shot through her like a lightning bolt.

"Let me," he offered, advancing toward her. She shrank back until he raised his hands in a gesture that said he meant no harm. There was no way she had the strength to pull this thing out herself so she allowed him to approach her. She was surprised at how gentle he was as he braced one hand against her shoulder and slowly took hold of the arrow with the other.

"You ready?"

She nodded and shut her eyes, bracing herself for the blinding agony. He pulled quickly and firmly and although the pain was excruciating for the briefest of moments, the relief of having the bolt removed from her body was bliss. She stepped backwards, keeping him in her sights, and grabbed a towel from the dresser to press against her wound which was trickling blood down her torso onto her shorts.

"Here," she said, throwing him a towel. "You should put some pressure on yours too".

He lifted his shirt to examine the wound. She'd managed to slash his left side, a surface wound but enough to cause a steady flow of blood. He winced as he applied pressure. Not such a tough guy after all.

"You got anything I can use to tie this on?" he asked. "Can't hold it in place all the way back".

"Back to where?"

"None of your concern," he spat. "You're on your own here aren't you?"

"I do just fine."

"Maybe before. But you're hurt now. Ain't much you're gonna be able to do for a while, I'm guessin'."

She stood in silence as the realisation that he was right hit her. How was she supposed to climb in and out of here with a busted shoulder? Her safe haven had just become her prison.

She reached into the closet and threw him some clothes to rip into bandages. "How did you find me?"

"Heard a gunshot. Found the deer, MY deer by the way, and tracked you back here." He appraised her with those blue eyes as he tightened the rags around his torso. "You seem a pretty good shot. Do much huntin'?"

"Since I was ten," she admitted. "My father taught me to hunt deer and pheasant back in England." It was a part of her privileged upbringing she had hated as a young girl, but she had to admit she'd probably be dead without it now.

"Thought I detected an accent there." He averted his eyes as she held another towel up to her chest in a belated attempt at modesty. It was as though he'd only just realised she was half naked and it was strange to see such an aggressive guy suddenly acting so awkwardly.

"Let me look at that," he said, gesturing towards her shoulder. "See if it needs stitches".

She couldn't help but laugh as he gently lifted the blood soaked towel to peer at the damage he caused. "And who exactly is going to do that? You got a needle and thread on you?"

He ignored her sarcasm and replaced the sodden towel with a fresh one. "Could use a few stitches and a dressing."

"Thanks for that," she retorted bitterly. "I'll be sure to go to the hospital and get it seen to."

She saw a flash of hurt in his eyes.

"Look...I'm sorry about the arrow. Thought you were a walker."

"Walker?"

"Yeah. Those dead things wandering around, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Walker...that's a pretty good name for them I guess."

"Whatever," he muttered. "I'm sorry, ok?"

"Sorry I stabbed you. I guess we're even."

A small smile played on his lips. "I guess we are."

With that, he turned and headed out the room. She stood for a few seconds, not sure whether to follow. After a few minutes she cautiously crept down the hallway, glancing in the other rooms as she went.

He was gone.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another chapter already! Am on a bit of a roll at the moment...**_

She awoke with a start, her body drenched in sweat as the waves of pain coursed through her. She bit down on the pillow to avoid making a sound that could draw the Dead. Her shoulder felt like it was on fire yet she shivered uncontrollably. It had been almost two days since the arrow pierced her and she knew the infection was getting worse. It was only a matter of time before the end. At this point she would welcome death with open arms. She closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness once more...

_ "Don't fight it sugar!" he exclaimed in a thick Southern drawl. "You and me both know you want some of this!" He grabbed his crotch in a vulgar gesture with his left hand whilst his right forearm pressed against her throat. He had her up against the wall, unable to reach for her weapon as she struggled to release herself from his hold._

_ He leered at her before pressing his dry mouth against hers and she felt him force his disgusting, whisky-coated tongue between her lips as he pushed his hardness up against her body._

_ Fighting fear and revulsion, she acted instinctively and opened her mouth. When his hot tongue slid between her teeth she bit down, hard enough to draw blood. He roared in pain and took a step back, allowing her the opportunity to bring her knee up to forcefully connect with his groin..._

She was vaguely aware of someone touching her, shaking her roughly.

_ ...She took off as fast as her shaking legs would carry her. Running with her heart in her mouth to escape her attacker..._

"Hey RED!" "Can you hear me? WAKE UP!"

She awoke from her nightmare with a gasp and sat bolt upright in the bed. He was here. That Southern voice that haunted her dreams was here in the room. She felt his hands on her shoulders and immediately lashed out with her fists.

"Christ woman! What the HELL are you doin'?"

Her wild eyes finally focused to see the bastard who shot her with his crossbow sitting on the end of the bed, his hand rubbing his jaw where she'd punched him.

She sighed with relief as she realised this wasn't the man who had tried to force himself on her all those months ago. However, this WAS the man who'd shot her with a fucking arrow and left her to die.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, tetchily. "Come to shoot me again?"

He scowled at her. "I came to make sure you were ok but I wish I hadn't bothered now."

For once, words failed her. He was actually being nice and she'd responded like a complete bitch.

"You don't look too good," he stated as he assessed her inflamed wound, pale complexion and sheen of sweat.

"I've felt better." She attempted a weak smile.

"Have you been eatin'? D'ya have any water?"

She pointed to her meagre supplies in the corner. "Ran out of food yesterday. Water's nearly finished too."

He reached into a bag and pulled out bottles of water, cans of food, a few bottles of pills and what looked like some medical supplies. Her eyes widened as she took it all in.

"Are you serious? Is this for me? Thank you so much."

His cheeks reddened slightly and he frowned at the gratitude. "It's nothin'. Anyone woulda done the same."

He passed her the pills and a bottle of water. "Those are some kick ass painkillers and some antibiotics too. Looks like you need 'em."

She didn't even bother to check the labels before throwing the pills down her throat. Any kind of drug was what she needed right now.

"Shall I take a look at that shoulder?"

She looked up to find him staring shyly at her and realised she was only in her underwear. It was too bloody hot to sleep in clothes and she hadn't exactly been expecting company. She blushed and pulled the sheet over her body and nodded for him to come closer.

He was surprisingly gentle as he cleaned the wound and applied Steri-Strips to hold the edges together.

"Not as good as stitches, but I can't sew for shit," he said, with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Where did you get all this stuff," she asked.

She saw him stiffen and realised he wasn't about to reveal anything about himself to a complete stranger. "Will you at least tell me your name?"

"Daryl," he replied. "Daryl Dixon."

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for sticking with me! I hope I've managed to stay true to Daryl's character in this chapter. Please feel free to review x**_

"Aren't ya gonna tell me your name?" he enquired, as he used his hunting knife to open up a can of peaches.

"Emily Farrington-Giles."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I think I prefer Red."

She smiled and accepted the peaches he held out to her. The sweet juice was so refreshing and she lay back against the pillows, her stomach satisfied for the first time in days. Exhaustion and fever began to overcome her. She vaguely registered a hand against her brow and a concerned voice asking "Red? Can you open your eyes?" The voice faded as she slipped into unconsciousness once more.

When Emily awoke, her head felt blissfully clear and her body was no longer shivering. It was twilight. She must have slept all day. She propped herself up onto her elbows and peered around the room. No sign of crossbow guy. Daryl, that was his name. There was a fresh dressing on her shoulder and water and food beside the bed. She took some more pills, dressed quickly and cautiously checked the other rooms. She was alone again. She was fairly certain he was never coming back and despite her initial hesitance, it bothered her. After spending so long alone it had been nice to talk to another human again and to have someone care whether she lived or died. She found her mind wandering to his blue eyes, toned arms and broad shoulders...

She was shocked out of her daydream by Daryl, who was climbing through the window with his crossbow and a number of dead squirrels. Emily fought to hide her relief at his return and also her blushes, brought on by the thoughts she'd been having mere seconds before he arrived.

"You're up!" Daryl exclaimed, tossing the squirrels onto the chair. "Feelin' better?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "Thanks again for everything. I..."

"Like I said," he interrupted. "Anyone woulda done the same."

He pulled out his hunting knife and started opening up a squirrel. Emily didn't know how to read him at all. He was obviously a good man to have returned to her, but he had so many barriers up she barely felt able to talk to him.

"How's your cut?" she eventually asked, sick of the awkward silence between them.

Daryl paused and lifted his shirt to check his wound. Emily indulged herself by taking a few seconds to appreciate his taut stomach before her eyes travelled up to the dressing on the left side of his torso. It was soaked with blood.

"Shit," he muttered, "must've opened up climbin' that damn tree."

He pulled the sodden dressing away from his skin and reached into his bag for a fresh one. Seeing him struggling to position it over his cut, Emily stepped forward to take over. He flinched away from her like a scared animal.

"Let me help you. It's the least I could do." He frowned at her, but eventually handed her the dressing and lifted his shirt. As she gently wiped the blood from his skin she noticed that he was covered with scars. Scars that had faded so much they were almost imperceptible. They were older, too old to have been caused by the dead world they now inhabited. She wondered what Daryl had suffered in his past but knew instinctively not to ask him.

"You've just broken the skin again. It'll be fine," she said as she applied the new dressing. She looked up to find him staring at her, his blue eyes appraising her as though considering something.

"What?" she asked, beginning to redden. He opened his mouth as though to speak, but evidently changed his mind. He broke eye contact and got back to work on the squirrel.

"It's getting' dark out," he muttered. "I'll have to stay here tonight."

"Ok," Emily replied timidly, secretly pleased to have his company for a bit longer. She began to wonder whether he would consider taking her with him when he left, but then scolded herself as she remembered that she was supposed to be making her way to New York to find her Father. Damn, why did this man interest her so much?

As they ate the raw meat in the fading daylight, they kept slyly staring at each other before both looking away, embarrassed to have been caught out. It was going to be one hell of a long night without any conversation, but she was wary of asking him any questions after his previous prickly responses.

It was Daryl who eventually broke the silence. "So what brought you all the way to Georgia from England? Vacation?"

"Actually, I've lived over here for ten years. My father took a job in New York when I was sixteen. That's where I'm headed."

He guffawed. "Hell of a long way to go! You might wanna rethink that plan."

"What else do I have to do?" she stated simply, with a shrug. "There's nothing left here for me any more." The truth of that admission hit her like a ton of bricks and she found herself blinking back tears. Suddenly there was a warm hand on her cheek, brushing away the solitary tear that betrayed her emotions. She looked up to find his face inches from her own, his blue eyes filled with empathy.

"I get it," he whispered. "I lost my brother a while back. It was..." His voice trailed off as he struggled to find the words.

She raised her hand to his in a gesture of understanding. Their eyes bored into each other, both seemingly hungry for a connection. She could feel his warm breath on her face and her pulse quickened as she found herself longing for him. They slowly approached each other, millimeter by millimeter, until the tip of his nose touched hers. His gaze flickered from her emerald green eyes to her mouth and back again before he hesitantly moved closer still and brushed his lips against hers. His kiss was exquisite. Emily closed her eyes and parted her lips to allow his tongue access. They became more fervent, abandoning all cautiousness as they pressed their bodies together. She ran her fingers over the muscles of his strong back and shoulders, whilst his hands travelled up her neck and into her long auburn hair.

She tilted her head back in ecstasy as his mouth turned its attention to her neck and his large hands encircled her tiny waist. She ran her fingers through his hair and back down to those broad shoulders. This man was everything she'd been craving and she longed to feel his touch all over her body.

Suddenly he pulled away. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be sorry." She tried to pull him back toward her but he pushed her hands away.

"Back off, ya dumb bitch!"

She stared open mouthed at his outburst, completely thrown and totally crushed by his sudden change of mood.

"I didn't ask for any of this," he fumed, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "I'm outta here in the mornin' so you better get used to bein' alone."

His words hit her like a slap in the face as he stormed out of the bedroom. She heard a door slam and knew he had shut himself away in the other room, his barriers up once more.

She began to shake and tears ran down her face, but this time she couldn't blame an infection or the fact that she missed her father. This time, she was furious.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi! This chapter is a bit longer and gives a bit more info about Emily's background. Sorry if people don't agree with what happens between her and Daryl! I hope at least some of you will continue to read after this! X x**_

Emily paced around the small bedroom, furious with Daryl for playing games with her and furious with herself for letting him get that far. She had vowed never to trust another man, but he had seemed different somehow. Almost vulnerable underneath his bravado...

She threw herself on to the bed and took some deep breaths to calm herself. In the morning he would be gone and she could forget about him. Her shoulder was feeling better so she could hit the road soon after and press on towards New York. She remembered his derision over her plans and the anger flared up in her again. She knew it would take a lot of time and even more effort to get that far but she needed to know whether her father was alive. Their last phone conversation replayed in her mind.

_ "Are you alright, darling?" he had asked, his upper-class British voice was filled with concern. "Are you safe?"_

_ "At the moment," she replied, her eyes filling with tears of relief at hearing his voice. "I think I'm going to have to leave my apartment soon. I can hear them in the hallways and I don't have much food left. I'm coming to New York. Don't try to stop me because my mind's made up."_

_ "Do you still have your shotgun?" he asked, ever respectful of her decisions. "And shells?"_

_ "Yes. I haven't had to use it yet and I think I've got enough shells to get myself out of here."_

_ "Conserve ammo where possible and find more as soon as you can" he instructed. "Find yourself a hand-to-hand weapon that can behead or destroy the brain. That's what kills these things. Stay quiet and stay inconspicuous. Be careful about who you trust. People are panicking and it's every man for himself."_

_ She felt instantly calm upon hearing his advice. Her father was ex-SAS and if anyone knew how to survive, it was him._

_ "Do you remember everything I taught you about hunting?"_

_ "Yes dad."_

_ "Good. As supplies run low you'll need to find food. Steer clear of major cities and stay off the roads if you can. If you want to cover ground fast, try to find a motorbike. They can get through gaps where a car can't. The roads are fairly blocked already."_

_ "Are you ok, dad?"_

_ "Of course I am darling," he chuckled. "It'll take more than the walking dead to bring this old soldier down! I'll be waiting for you at home. I'm going to be boarding up the ground floor windows and doors later today so you'll have to climb the trellis in the back and come in through your old bedroom window. You've had plenty of practice!"_

_ "I don't know what you're talking about!" She had always denied sneaking out at night to go drinking even though they both knew it was true. It was comforting to have familiar banter with her father amidst the chaos._

_ "I don't think the phone lines will last much longer," he said, his voice suddenly serious again. "So if we don't speak again, stay safe and know that I'll be waiting for you."_

_ "I love you dad."_

_ "I love you too Emily."_

That had been the last time she heard his voice. Emily wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled the sheet over herself before curling into a ball and succumbing to sleep.

"Hey, wake up."

She awoke with a start, her breathing ragged and her clothes clinging to the sweat on her skin. It was dark, but she could just about see Daryl standing in the doorway, his silhouette visible in the moonlight.

"What do you want?" she asked grumpily, still pissed at him for his earlier outburst.

"You were havin' a nightmare or somethin'. Thought I should wake you before all the walkers in the county heard you."

His words caused a flashback to her terror. The familiar terror of being assaulted by that redneck. She wondered how long it would take before the nightmares stopped.

"I'm ok," she said. "Sorry."

He nodded and sauntered back into the other room. This time she heard no door slam. He had calmed down.

Emily's shoulder was beginning to throb so she popped more pills and lay back on the bed. Her mind was too awake for sleep now. She hated how she felt after the nightmares. Scared, vulnerable and weak. She craved comfort and the reassuring presence of another living, breathing human who could take her in their arms and tell her it would all be ok.

Before she even realised what she was doing, she found herself standing in the doorway of Daryl's room. He was stretched out on the bed, his head resting on his hands. She could see the glint of his eyes and knew he too was awake.

She bit her bottom lip as she considered what to say to him. She knew he was likely to reject her again but what did she have to lose? He was leaving in the morning and her embarrassment would end there.

"Look, I know you couldn't care less about me," she started nervously, "but I could really use some company right now."

He didn't turn to look at her but she saw his brow crease slightly and knew he was listening.

"Can I stay in here with you tonight? Just to sleep, nothing more," she added.

She stood awkwardly in the dark, waiting for his reply or even an acknowledgement that he'd heard her but none came. Interpreting his silence as a dismissal, she turned to leave.

"Ok," he answered gruffly.

Emily's shock kept her rooted to the spot for a second before she finally approached the bed. He shifted over until he was right at the edge, clearly indicating a boundary he didn't want crossed. She did the same, choosing to lie as far from him as possible. They lay in silence. The soft sound of his breathing was reassuring to her and she was able to relax into sleep.

It was daylight when Emily next opened her eyes. Soft sunlight flooded the room and she could hear birds singing from outside the window.

She turned her head, half expecting to find the bed empty and Daryl already gone so was surprised to see him lying beside her, still sleeping soundly. He was on his side, facing her. All traces of anger and hostility were gone from his face as he slept and she couldn't help but smile at how handsome he was. She tentatively reached a hand towards him to brush aside his hair, which had fallen over his eyes. She held her breath as she touched him, scared of him discovering her audacity and snapping like a wild animal.

He didn't stir. Emboldened, she ran her fingers gently over the stubble on his cheeks and down towards his small beard. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and she found his strong hand gripping her wrist.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she stammered, trying to release her arm from his hold. Panic began to course through her body as the feeling of being trapped and held against her will took over all rationality. She began to hyperventilate and he released her with a look of shock on his face.

"Hey, calm down, Red!"

She rubbed her wrist whilst they stared at each other, both trying to figure out what was going on inside each others head.

"I'm guessin' you've been through a lot", he said finally.

"I could say the same about you," Emily replied. She was met with silence.

"Some asshole tried to..." She struggled to say the words. "A while ago."

He nodded as though he understood what she was inferring. More silence followed.

"When are you leaving?" she eventually asked.

"Now, I guess." He stood up and started to gather his belongings. She noticed him glancing at her as he moved around the room, occasionally opening his mouth as though to speak but then changing his mind.

"You gonna be alright?" he enquired.

"Sure. I've made it this far." She smiled at him and followed him through to the room with the exit window. He picked up his crossbow, ready to leave.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Daryl said. "Be careful out there."

She offered him a handshake and he accepted, squeezing her small hand firmly. Before she could stop herself she had embraced him in a hug, unable to resist the opportunity to have another living person in her arms for what was probably the last time. As she clung to him, she felt him place his crossbow on the chair beside them and his arms gradually moved to envelop her in return.

She raised her head to look up at his face. "Is it stupid that I think I'll miss you, even though you shot me and shunned my advances?"

He gave her an awkward half-smile and looked away, embarrassed.

He was leaving, and she had nothing to lose. So she kissed him. She felt him flinch with shock as her lips caressed his, but after a few seconds he began to respond. Their tongues intertwined more forcefully and he pressed himself against her, moving his powerful hands down her back to squeeze her toned cheeks beneath her denim shorts. She moaned with pleasure, which seemed to spur him on even more. He pulled her tank top off and pushed down the straps of her bra, covering her shoulders and neck with hungry kisses. She could feel his hardness pressed against her groin, causing her to slicken with wetness. She wanted, no, needed to feel this man inside of her. If he ran away from her again at this point, she would fucking stab him again.

She hurriedly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans as he turned his attention to her breasts, touching and licking roughly, his facial hair tickling her skin. She pushed his jeans down over his perfect arse and reached into his boxers to free his erection. It felt hot, heavy and long in her hand. She broke away from his fevered kisses to glance down.

"Wow," she couldn't help exclaiming as she stared open mouthed at his sizeable dick which was perfectly straight and deliciously hard. A bead of pre-cum glistened on the tip and she had to fight the urge to drop to her knees and take him in her mouth to taste what he was offering.

"Shut up," Daryl murmured, pulling open her shorts and removing them along with her underwear. He grabbed her by the arse and she wrapped her lithe legs around him as he lifted her and carried her to the dresser.

Bottles of aftershave and photo frames crashed to the floor as he set her down on the dresser forcefully and continued to devour her. She lost her fingers in his hair whilst she kissed him, her tongue relishing his salty taste. She pulled his shirt over his head. The sight of his toned chest and broad shoulders, dirty and sexy as hell made her spread her thighs and pull him towards her. He guided himself to her entrance and, grabbing her hips, plowed into her.

She gasped and their eyes locked as the sheer size of him filled her to capacity and hit her in all the right spots. He looked away as though uncomfortable with the connection in their eyes and began to move, slowly at first but then faster, rhythmically pounding into her. The dresser rocked noisily against the wall, almost drowning out the sound of their moaning as they abandoned all caution in their mutual need for satisfaction.

Emily could feel her orgasm building, a feeling she'd been missing for so long. Her legs began to tremble and her breath came in gasps as Daryl's thrusts brought her close to the edge. Suddenly he grunted, and shuddered as he came inside of her. His nails dug into her hips as he found his release and it was enough to cause her own orgasm to send her spiralling into ecstasy. She came with an intensity she'd never felt before and her body jerked from it's power.

Daryl leant against the dresser, catching his breath whilst still inside of her. She leant back against the cool wall, panting and completely spent.

He pulled away from her and immediately started to dress in silence, refusing to look at her. She awkwardly jumped down from the dresser and did the same. Was he really not going to talk to her after that?

"Daryl?..." she spoke, tentatively.

He cut her off before she had a chance to finish. "I'll leave the pills and food. Should keep you goin' for a few days." He slung his crossbow over his back and grabbed his bag.

"Good luck out there," he mumbled.

And with that he climbed out the window into the tree, dropped down to the truck and was gone.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi! Ok, so this chapter finally gets my story moving towards the main Walking Dead storyline from Season 3. Really hope you like it...**_

Emily was frozen to the spot with rage as she watched his lean figure disappear into the woods.

"DARYL!" she yelled furiously.

She snapped. That bastard wasn't going to leave her again with no explanation. She rapidly crammed her supplies into her backpack, grabbed her machete and shotgun and climbed out the window into the tree, placing her feet carefully on the branches she knew to be the strongest. As she tried to lower herself onto the hood of the truck, pain shot through her shoulder and she let go, falling clumsily and hitting the ground in an undignified heap.

Cursing, she brushed the dirt off of her clothes and rushed into the dense trees after Daryl. She knew she would catch up with him soon. He didn't know she was following and she was mad as hell. The adrenaline pulsing through her was spurring her feet on. She raced through the undergrowth, moving swiftly but quietly in her leather boots, her eyes following his trail on the forest floor and her hand gripping her machete in case she stumbled upon the Dead.

Suddenly his trail disappeared. She stopped, panting, and glanced around searching for signs of a disturbance that might indicate which direction he'd taken. She found none.

"Shit," Emily muttered, frustrated. Without a clear trail she'd be wasting her time wandering the woods looking for a guy who clearly didn't want her around.

She glanced at her watch and then peered up through the trees at the sun. Once she found North she set off again on foot. She may as well restart her journey home. She pushed aside some bushes and froze as she found herself facing a loaded crossbow.

"Get that thing out of my face," she snapped, realising who it's owner was and shoving it aside. "You really want to shoot me again?"

"Serve you right if I did. Why the hell are you followin' me?"

"To inform you that it's generally considered rude to fuck someone and then leave within sixty seconds!" Her accusations got louder as she struggled to contain her anger.

"Keep your damn voice down," he hissed at her. "Did you seriously almost get yourself killed again to lecture me on my manners?" he smirked incredulously at her. "You need to get your priorities straight, princess."

Emily pouted and wrinkled her forehead in a frown. Annoyingly, he was right. Why was she behaving this way? He seemed to have the ability to make her act like a crazy woman.

"I guess I thought we could keep each other company, but forget it. You've been perfectly clear about not wanting me around."

She pushed past him and continued North. It was for the best, she told herself. She was stupid for letting her guard down at all.

She'd walked a mere ten meters before she realised that Daryl was following her at a distance.

"What is your problem?" she demanded as she turned to confront him. "You're off the hook and I'll be fine. You really don't need to follow me."

"I wasn't. I'm headed North anyway."

She strode off into the woods, not looking back.

After walking for thirty minutes she decided to offer an olive branch.

"If we're going in the same direction we may as well walk together. It'll be safer and god knows when I'll next meet another person to talk to."

Daryl considered her proposition as he caught up with her and finally nodded in agreement. They walked in silence for a time, side by side until Emily finally spoke.

"So are you still not going to tell me where you're going? I promise I won't follow you there." She crossed her heart and smiled sweetly.

His blue eyes assessed Emily and she knew he was deciding whether he could trust her. "There's a bunch of us camped a bit farther out," he said. "But they ain't keen on newcomers and I respect that."

"I get it," she admitted. "If I had a group of people I trusted I probably wouldn't want to change that either."

"You still heading to New York?"

"Yeah... I know you don't think I'll make it but I'm tougher than I look. You've only seen me with an injury. Trust me," she said, "I've got mad skills!"

"Oh, trust me, I know!" he smirked, and then looked away, embarrassed by his own words.

She was impressed. Not only was he acknowledging their earlier indiscretion but it looked like he might actually have a sense of humour under that gruff exterior.

"Seriously," she said, changing the subject to make him feel more at ease, "I can take care of myself."

"How'd you learn to track?" he enquired. "You did a pretty good job of huntin' me down back there."

"One of the many things my father taught me." She smiled as she remembered the weekends they'd spent camped out in the Scottish highlands, fishing and hunting as he passed on his survival skills. She had hated hunting back then, but loved spending time with her dad. "He was in the SAS until I was about nine so he taught me everything he knew."

"What's the SAS?"

"The Special Air Service in the British army. I guess the US equivalent would be Delta Force."

"Woah." Now he was the one impressed. "Maybe I underestimated you then."

"Most people do."

The trees had gradually begun to space out and they emerged from the woods at the side of a road. A convenience store stood opposite them, seemingly deserted.

"Did you know this was here?" she asked him.

"Yep. Few things I need to pick up." Daryl removed his crossbow from his shoulder and headed across the road. Emily drew her machete and followed. He stopped when he noticed her, as if waiting for an explanation.

"You're not the only one who needs stuff," she stated simply.

They both approached the entrance cautiously, glancing around for any signs of walkers or other people. Daryl indicated that he would go first, and pushed the door open, wincing as it scraped against the packets and debris that littered the floor. They crept inside and scanned the aisles for signs of movement.

Emily spotted a body on the opposite side of the store. It wasn't moving but that didn't guarantee it wasn't a walker. She inched forwards, looking for bite marks, but saw none. It was a teenage boy, probably no older than sixteen. His body was in a state of decay that told her he'd been dead for some time and he still held a Beretta in his limp hand. There was a single gunshot wound under his chin and she had to swallow back the bile rising in her throat when she noticed pieces of skull and brain mixed in with the blood splattered on the wall behind him. Holding her breath, she took the gun from his hand and seeing it was loaded, tucked it in the waistband of her shorts.

She could hear Daryl rummaging through the goods on the other side of the store and began to scan the shelves herself for useful supplies. What little was left was rotten or useless. This place had been looted a long time ago.

"Red!" Daryl yelled from across the store. She raced down the aisles in time to see him fire a bolt into the skull of an approaching walker, yank it straight out again and use it to stab the next one through the eye. Two more poured through the open door of the stores back room, keeping him busy. He hadn't spotted the slow shambler approaching him from behind, reaching for him, mouth gaping.

She was too far away for a silent kill with her machete, so pulled the Beretta from her waistband, took aim and fired. Her head shot floored the biter just as Daryl obliterated the last two with his knife.

He turned and exhaled audibly as he saw how close he'd come to being walker food.

"Nice shot, Red."

"You're welcome," she smiled as she walked towards him. "We make a good team." Emily couldn't help it. There was something about fighting alongside this man that made her horny as hell. She wasted no time and pushed him up against the counter, reaching for his zipper.

He started to push her away. "What are you..."

"Shut up," she smouldered, her green eyes boring fiercely into his. She'd had enough of him constantly changing the rules between them. It was her turn to be the boss.

She pulled his jeans open and at the same time began to lick and kiss his salty neck, keeping him pressed against the counter and not allowing him to escape. He stood frozen and awkward whilst she unbuttoned his shirt and grazed her teeth along his collarbone but she could feel his dick responding against her stomach. She took it in her hand and he gasped as she began to move, marvelling at his length.

Daryl's eyes closed and he let his head roll back as he succumbed to her touch.

Not wanting him to peak too soon, she released him and undressed. He gulped as he let his blue eyes wander from the dusting of freckles on her shoulders down to her full breasts, and lower...

She pressed her naked body against him and slowly ran her hands across his chest and up his neck, finally entwining her fingers in his hair. He attempted to resist as she pulled his face towards hers, but she tugged on his hair until their lips met and she kissed him intensely, remembering his taste from their last encounter.

Emily pulled him to the floor and straddled him, enjoying the feel of his muscular thighs between her legs.

"We shouldn't do this again," he murmured as he tried to turn his face away from her kisses. She retaliated by slowly lowering herself onto him.

"Oh God..." he moaned as she began to grind, moving faster as she grew accustomed to his size. He gave in and finally started to participate, his large hands cupping her chest. As he ran his thumbs over her nipples she could feel her body careering towards a powerful climax.

Suddenly Daryl had bucked her off of him.

"Hey!" she protested, but was swiftly silenced when he pulled her to her feet and bent her forwards over the counter. He rammed into her from behind, deliciously deep. This was a man who liked to be in control.

Within minutes her body exploded with pleasure and the sound of her orgasm caused Daryl to come just seconds later. After he had pulled out they both slid to the floor and sat with their backs to the counter as they caught their breath.

"Aren't you going to run away now?" she teased as she reached for her clothes and slowly began to dress.

"You want me to?"

"Not particularly," she admitted. "My life got a whole lot more interesting after you showed up."

He remained silent as he buttoned his shirt but Emily was sure she could see a small half smile playing on his lips.

"So I guess you kinda saved my ass back there," he said as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, you owe me one."

Daryl paused and rubbed his beard thoughtfully before he finally spoke again.

"We could use another hunter back at camp. I ain't makin' no promises but I could see if the others would take you in."

She was stunned. Did this mean that he actually trusted her? The thought of being part of a group again, especially when the group included the man who had given her the best sex of her life, was very appealing. On the other hand she still hoped that her father was waiting for her.

"Maybe just for a little while," she said after much consideration. "Until my shoulder has healed properly."

He slung his crossbow over his shoulder and grabbed his backpack. The bag was unzipped and as he lifted it , a pack of diapers and a tin of newborn baby formula tipped out and hit the floor.

Emily's jaw dropped as she stared at his loot. "Do you have a baby?!"

"It ain't my baby," he replied as he crammed the items back into his bag. "She's back at camp."

"Maybe I could help her and her mother. I was a nanny back in Florida."

"Her mom didn't make it," he said softly.

"I'm so sorry," she said truthfully. In all honesty she never thought she'd see a baby again. She had a million questions but they all seemed inappropriate. How would they ever find enough formula to keep a baby alive? How would the group stay safe when an infants cry would act as a beacon to all the walkers in the county?

There was no conversation as they left the store and walked briskly along the road. She was too engrossed in her thoughts. She could possibly be of help to this group and the baby but that might involve putting her own life at risk.

She followed Daryl as he turned off the road and made his way alongside a stream, their footsteps muted by the grass. He stopped suddenly, jolting her out of her internal monologue. They were next to a chain link fence. Emily couldn't believe what she saw on the other side. It was a prison.

Daryl turned to her and smiled.

"Welcome home."

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi to anyone reading this! Sorry about the delay...I've been busy! Hope you like this chapter. Red finally meets Team Prison! More to come soon...**_

Emily stood rooted to the spot whilst Daryl opened up a hole in the fence and slipped through. "You comin' or not?" he asked, holding the chain link apart for her.

She ducked through and watched as he carefully and securely closed the fence behind them and then followed him as he headed towards the prison. They walked silently through various gates and past a sign identifying the building as the West Georgia Correctional Facility. She felt increasingly nervous as they approached, wondering whether his group would be hostile or whether she would even like them. Her heart pounded in her chest and she twirled her curly red hair in her fingers, a nervous habit she'd never quite grown out of.

Emily hung back as Daryl pushed open the doors to a cell block and greeted the unseen occupants inside. "Come on in," he called.

She nervously slipped through the door and took in her surroundings. Five people were sat around a table, eating a late breakfast. They were solemn and quiet, but nonetheless looked like a family. There was an older, white-haired gentleman, a handsome young Asian guy, a pretty brunette woman, a blonde teenage girl and a young boy in a sheriff's hat. Over by the stairs was a strong-looking black guy in prison overalls. They all stared at her with a look of confusion.

"Hi," she ventured, hoping to break the ice. "I'm Emily."

The boy and the Asian guy responded by drawing guns and aiming at her. "Drop your weapons," the guy demanded.

She slowly lowered her shotgun, Beretta and machete to the concrete floor then raised her hands in the air. Some welcome.

"She's the one I shot," Daryl explained in her defence. "Turns out she can hunt pretty good. Thought maybe we could use someone like that."

"Please excuse us young lady," said the old guy politely, struggling to stand using crutches. Emily noticed that his right leg was missing below the knee and wondered how he had survived this long. "We don't wish to be rude but we weren't expecting you to be joining us. Would you mind giving us a minute to talk this through?" He gestured for her to go back through the open door. She took an immediate liking to his kind Southern voice and so nodded, heading back the way she came. She jumped as the barred prison door slammed behind her with a metallic clang. The kid in the Sheriff's hat locked it and slid the keys back in his pocket, keeping a watchful eye on her.

Emily kicked the wall in frustration before settling cross-legged on the cool floor. How could she have been so stupid? These strangers could easily force her out now, keeping her weapons in the process. She listened intently and managed to hear the hushed conversation taking place in the next room..

"Daryl, what were you thinking?" It was the old man talking. "You said you were just going to make sure she was fit and well. What's Rick going to say about this?"

"What do you even know about her?" A woman's voice this time. "How do you know we can trust her?"

"She saved my ass at the store." Daryl murmured. "Didn't have to but she did. I think we can trust her."

"I don't know man...we need to run this by Rick," said a different male voice.

The old guy spoke. "Rick's not exactly in the best place to be dealing with this right now. Not after what's happened."

Emily frowned, curious to find out who this Rick guy was.

"I'm willin' to vouch for her," Daryl said. "I owe her that. And if she don't work out, she can leave."

"I can leave now if you'll give me my weapons back." Emily stood with her hands round the bars of the door, fed up of them discussing her future like she didn't have a choice. "I really don't want to cause any trouble. Just give me my stuff back and I'll go."

The strangers exchanged meaningful glances whilst Emily gestured for Daryl to pass her the guns and machete. He hesitated, apparently waiting for a decision from the group.

"Would you mind waiting in there until we speak to Rick?" said the white-haired guy, moving towards her on his crutches. "He's the man in charge around here and it wouldn't be right to make this decision without him."

She chewed her lip thoughtfully and looked to Daryl. He nodded subtly, encouraging her to accept the proposal.

"Sure," she said, hoping that the elusive Rick would show his face soon.

"Can we offer you something to eat?" The blonde girl handed a bowl of food to Daryl and held another out for Emily.

"Thanks, but I don't think it'll fit through the bars," she replied sarcastically.

The boy unlocked the door so Emily could take the bowl of porridge, then locked it behind her again.

"My name's Beth." The blonde girl said with a friendly smile. "And this is Carl," pointing to the kid in the Sheriff's hat. He offered nothing more than a weak attempt at a smile.

"I'm Hershel, Beth's father." The one-legged man leant on a crutch and managed to shake Emily's hand through the bars. "That there's my eldest daughter Maggie." The brunette nodded in greeting as she sat back down at the table to eat.

"I'm Glenn," said the Asian guy with a small wave. "Sorry to point a gun at you earlier. You can't be too careful any more. If Daryl is willing to vouch for you, I'm sure Rick will let you stay."

They were interrupted by a dishevelled man, who pushed open the barred door across the room and approached the table. Was this Rick? Emily wondered.

"Everybody ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are," Maggie replied.

Hershel looked at the man with concern. "What about you?"

"Cleared out the boiler block."

Daryl spoke from his seat over on the stairs. "How many were there?"

"I don't know. Dozen...two dozen. I have to get back. Just wanted to check on Carl." He rested a caring hand on the boys shoulder briefly.

"Rick, we can handle taking out the bodies. You don't have to," said Glenn as he stood, answering Emily's question about the man's identity.

"No," Rick responded forcefully. "I do." With that he strode over to Daryl. "Everyone have a gun and a knife?"

"Yeah," Daryl replied between swallows of food. "Running low on ammo though."

Emily wandered away from the door as Glenn began to talk of making a run for bullets and formula. She realised she hadn't seen or heard a baby since arriving. There were so many questions about this group that remained unanswered and she wasn't sure how to go about asking, or if she even wanted to. They seemed like such a tight unit and she wasn't sure she would ever fit in. She couldn't deny that she wanted to spend more time with Daryl, not just for the sex but for the sweet person she thought she could see hiding behind the walls of his abrasive exterior. But was it worth the trouble? Would he even let her get close to him now they were around his people? He had barely acknowledged her since they arrived and seemed happy to let them lock her away, unarmed and vulnerable.

"Rick!"

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Hershel calling to their leader who was apparently headed back out of the cell block.

"The girl Daryl shot a few days back. He brought her here with him. Thinks she could be of help to the group."

Emily pressed her face against the bars to watch Rick's reaction. Daryl stood up and spoke.

"She can hunt and she saved me from a walker when I hit that store South of here for supplies. Rick, we need more people who can fight," he reasoned.

Rick did little more than glance at her before turning back to Daryl. "I trust your judgement. But if there's any problems it's on your head." He turned and strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

After she'd been allowed into the cell block and her weapons had reluctantly been returned, Emily took a minute to properly look around. They had managed to make this bleak setting almost homely, with an area for preparing food and a number of cells set up for sleeping in. She spotted a box in the corner and found herself gazing down on a sleeping baby. It was so strange to see such an innocent being in the midst of all the chaos, completely unaware of the dangerous world she had been born into.

"She doesn't have a name yet." Emily hadn't notice Beth standing next to her. "Daryl calls her lil' ass kicker. I guess that will have to do for now."

Emily smiled and glanced over at Daryl, who was sorting through ammo with Carl and the man in prison overalls who she'd learned was called Oscar. He was completely different around these people, who he'd obviously known for some time. Calmer and less tetchy. He'd even given the baby a cute nickname, for God's sake. Emily suddenly realised that they hadn't used condoms either time they'd slept together and was filled with panic at the thought of possibly becoming pregnant. Could she go through with it knowing what a child would have to face nowadays? Would Daryl be a good father? _Could_ he be a good father? She mentally calculated her dates and breathed a sigh of relief when she realised it was unlikely that she would fall pregnant at this time of the month. If anything was to happen between her and Daryl again, they'd have to be more careful.

As the baby began to stir and Beth picked her up, Emily struggled to find a way of asking about what happened to the baby's mother. She watched as Beth skilfully cradled lil' ass kicker and started to feed her some formula.

"You're great with her. Is she a relative?" she asked carefully.

"No." There was a long pause. "Her mom died when she was born. Lori is...was...Carl's mom too. And Rick's wife." Beth's eyes clouded with tears and she looked down at the baby instead.

Suddenly, the sadness in the boys eyes and the distractedness of Rick made perfect sense. The baby was newborn, no more than a few days old. Their loss was fresh, raw and painful. Despite having only just met them, her heart ached with sympathy for their broken family and she choked back tears.

"If there's anything I can do..." She didn't know what else to say. Beth didn't reply so Emily left her in peace to feed the baby and walked across to where Daryl, Carl and Oscar were checking their weapons.

"Are you guys heading out for supplies? I'd like to help."

Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder and fixed her with those blue eyes of his. Her mind briefly flashed back to their encounter earlier that morning and she blushed slightly as he replied. "Maggie and Glenn are doing the run. We're gonna sweep the lower levels. You in, Red?"

"Sure. Show me the way." She picked up her shotgun and followed them out of the cell block.

_To be continued_...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Not that much new Red material in this chapter I'm afraid, as there was lots of existing story to cover. I promise there'll be more original stuff coming up if you keep reading! Please? Haha x**_

The lower levels were dark, the only light source coming from the small flashlights Daryl and Oscar carried. Despite the ominous gloom, Emily felt strangely safe. She had been alone for so long she had forgotten the security that came in numbers.

They crept silently through the musty corridors, staying close together, until they reached the first cell. The heavy door creaked open an inch or two before falling back into place again.

"Check it out man," said Oscar as Emily unsheathed her machete. "We must have missed it last night."

"Probably just one or two of em. Don't look like they got much fight." Daryl pushed against the metal door and found that whatever was inside offered little resistance. "They ain't goin' nowhere. I'll take care of it on the way back." He whistled to Carl. "Come on."

They moved forwards through the oppressive darkness, their footsteps quiet as they carefully checked every cell, every corner for walkers. Daryl and Carl led the way whilst she hung back with Oscar, using his flashlight for guidance.

"You know, my mom...she liked her wine."

Emily glanced towards the pair in front of her as she heard Daryl speak up.

"She liked to smoke in bed...Virginia Slims." He peered into a cell carefully as he spoke, unaware that it wasn't just Carl who was listening to his words.

"I was playin' out with the kids in the neighbourhood. I could do that with Merle gone. They had bikes. I didn't."

She crept a little closer, dying to find out more about his past.

"We heard sirens getting' louder. They jumped on their bikes. Ran after it, ya know? Hopin' to see somethin' worth seein'."

Carl was listening in silence and Daryl continued to check the cells as he told his story.

"I ran after em but I couldn't keep up. I ran around the corner, saw my friends lookin' at me. Hell, I saw everybodylookin' at me. Fire trucks everywhere...people from the neighbourhood. It was _my _house they were there for. _My _mom in bed, burnt down to nothin'."

Emily had to fight the urge to run to Daryl and hold him in her arms. He had been through so much and was opening up to this young boy who had also lost his mother. She had been right to think there was more to this man than first meets the eye. She stayed back with Oscar as Daryl continued.

"That was the hard part, ya know? She was just gone. Erased. Nothin' left of her. People said it was better that way. Ha!" He spat out a bitter laugh. "I dunno...made it seem like it wasn't real, ya know?"

Carl stopped and turned to Daryl. "I shot my mom."

Daryl lowered his torch and looked down at the boy.

"She was out. Hadn't turned yet. _I _ended it. It was real."

Emily stopped in her tracks as the boy made his admission. She had to admire him for his guts. She doubted she would be able to do the same in that situation. Daryl looked down as Carl spoke. "I'm sorry about your mom."

They made eye contact, recognising they shared a mutual pain. "Sorry about yours," Daryl said honestly. He touched Carl's shoulder in support and the kid nodded before raising his gun again and moving forward down the corridor.

"Hey." She got Daryl's attention and waited for Oscar to pass them before speaking. "I couldn't help overhearing...I'm sorry about your mother. What you just did for that kid was really nice." She slid her hand inside his and squeezed reassuringly. He was refusing to look her in the eye so she turned his face towards hers gently with her left hand, forcing his blue eyes to focus on her. "You're a good man, Daryl Dixon."

She kissed him and slowly pulled his warm body into her arms. He didn't resist this time and willingly returned her affections, their kiss soft and slow compared to the raw passion they had shared before. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers briefly before speaking.

"We should catch up with the others...stick together."

Emily nodded and gave his hand one last squeeze before they turned to look for Carl and Oscar.

"Oh that's what I'm talkin' about!" exclaimed Oscar as he headed excitedly into one of the cells. They all crowded in after him, eager to see what loot he'd discovered.

"What the hell you need slippers for?" Daryl looked bemused.

"You know, end of the day...relaxin'!"

Emily was giggling to herself when suddenly a walker was in the doorway of the cell, moaning and shuffling towards them. Noise echoed around the concrete enclosure as their guns and crossbow fired in unison, flooring the walker instantly. Daryl, closest to the doorway, took a few deep breaths, pumped with adrenaline. "Alright!"

"Must've been in the cell at the end," Oscar observed as they slowly filtered out of the cell to take a closer look. "We checked everywhere else."

Emily glanced down the corridor, checking for more as Daryl crouched down next to the body, apparently intrigued. He reached to its neck and blood pumped onto the floor as he slowly pulled out the small knife embedded there. He examined it, bewildered.

"It's Carol's knife."

He wiped it on the walkers shirt in silence, offering no further explanation.

"Who's Carol?" she asked, not recognising the name. She glanced at all of them, awaiting a response but no-one replied or even looked at her.

"A friend." Daryl eventually muttered quietly. He seemed distracted and upset. "We lost her recently."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." She cringed at her insensitivity and struggled to think of anything else to say to him.

"We should head back," Oscar said, resting a hand on Carl's shoulder. Daryl nodded and they disappeared round the corner.

"Are you coming too?" Emily asked him.

"I'm gonna check out that last cell. Might be more inside."

"I'll help." She drew her machete, ready for action.

"Nah, you head back. I need to do this."

She didn't argue with him. She could tell his mind was made up. So instead she pulled him towards her again, offering physical comfort. This time their kiss was urgent and passionate, fuelled by his emotions. He pulled away suddenly and paced the corridor, obviously struggling with what he might face in the last cell.

She reluctantly walked away, glancing back one last time to see him sit down and start stabbing the knife into the concrete floor. Knowing there was nothing she could do to help, she rounded the corner and headed back to the group.

Hershel was holding lil' ass kicker when Emily got back to base. He looked up and smiled at her as she approached.

"Did you get on alright down there?"

"Yeah," she answered as she tickled the baby's tiny toes which responded by wriggling in the pink feet of the babygro. "There was only one walker. Daryl's just checking out the last cell."

"Would you like to hold her?" Hershel offered, holding the baby out to her.

"Of course! I was actually a nanny before all of this happened." Lil' ass kicker started to cry in protest at being moved so Emily stood and jiggled her until she settled again.

"Have you been alone out there this whole time?" he asked, curious to find out more about the newcomer.

"Pretty much. I've been trying to get back to New York to see my father but it's been tough. And then Daryl shot me," she chuckled.

"He told us when he returned that night. Wanted to go back and make sure you were ok. I'm a vet," he explained, "so I gave him the supplies and told him what to do for the wound. Is it healing alright now?"

"I think so. Thank you for letting him help me." She truly meant it. The infection was so bad he had probably saved her life.

"May I take a look at it?" Hershel asked politely, gesturing to her shoulder.

She sat beside him on the bench and allowed him to push aside the strap of her top and lift the dressing.

"It's healing well," he said. "Probably still hurts some, I imagine?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "But I can cope. Let me give you back the painkillers, you might need them for someone else."

She handed the baby back to him carefully and went to get the drugs from her backpack. She placed them on the table and sat beside Hershel again, who was rocking lil' ass kicker and smiling down at her.

"I heard about what happened to her mother...I'm really sorry."

Hershel sighed before replying. "I just wish I had been there to do the c-section when she went into labour. Unfortunately, I'd just lost my leg and we were separated when the walkers appeared." He shook his head with regret. Emily couldn't believe he'd lost a limb so recently and was already up and mobile.

"Is that when Carol was lost?" she asked gently. "Daryl mentioned her when we were down in the lower levels."

"Yes. She was a lovely woman. We lost another too, T-dog." He sighed. "It was an awful day. You may have gathered that things are still a little raw around here, so forgive us for the poor welcome. It's been particularly hard for Carl and Rick..."

At that moment, Rick walked through the door, as though he heard his name mentioned. Emily viewed him differently now she knew what he had been through over the last few days. He was no longer just dishevelled and distracted in her eyes, she now saw him as a grieving husband, and it made her determined to stick around for a while to help this group of survivors however she could.

Rick had a few days worth of stubble on his chin and looked like he hadn't slept at all, but he appeared more grounded than when she had last seen him. More focused, somehow. He walked slowly over to Hershel and gazed down upon his daughter before gently picking her up and cradling her in his arms. A tear rolled silently down his cheek as he smiled at her. The loving father kissed her gently on the top of the head before wandering out into the prison courtyard, towards daylight and fresh air.

The group followed their leader into the warm sunshine, Carl close by his side.

"She looks like you," Rick said to his son, and passed the baby to Carl to hold.

Something in the distance caught Rick's attention. Emily strained her eyes, peering across the courtyard. Amidst the walkers clawing at the fence, a flash of bright red caught her eye. She took a few steps forward alongside Rick until she could make out a slim black woman carrying a red grocery basket. The stranger was bloodied and limping, but her eyes were clear and her presence calm.

"Holy shit," murmured Emily. "Another survivor."

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Wow, it would appear quite a few people are reading this now. Gets all shy The pressure is killing me! Hope you like this new chapter. I'm afraid I'm having to play around with the time scale of everything in the show in order to develop the Red/Daryl relationship a bit more. Hope you don't mind. Thanks for reading! X x**_

No-one moved as they stared at the woman on the other side of the fence, their feet cemented to the ground in shock. As she stared back, the walkers slowly began to turn their attention towards her. Noticing, she dropped the basket and limped away whilst pulling a katana from it's casing strapped to her back. She swiftly and skilfully beheaded an approaching walker before stumbling and falling to the dusty ground in a dead faint.

Emily jumped as gun shots echoed around the prison yard. Carl had stepped up to the fence and was shooting the walkers that were migrating towards the lifeless body. Emily began to run back to the prison whilst Rick joined his son in defence of the stranger. She had no idea who the newcomer was, but she wanted Daryl around when they found out.

By the time she made it back to the cell block she was out of breath and her shoulder was throbbing and pulsing with pain. She was shocked to be in such poor physical condition and took a moment to rest against the cool wall whilst she took some deep breaths. Being laid up first with a sprained ankle and then an arrow to the shoulder had seriously affected her fitness. She needed to start training again before leaving for New York, she thought as she set off again at a light jog to search for Daryl in the tombs.

She didn't need to look far. As she rounded the corner she saw him walking towards her, carrying a woman's body in his arms.

"Who is this?" she asked as he passed her in the corridor, his arm muscles straining under the weight.

"Carol," he grunted as he turned into one of the cells and gently placed the woman onto the bed. Emily peered at her, intrigued. She was older, perhaps late forties, with short greying hair. Her skin and clothes were dirty and she was obviously weak, but otherwise seemed unharmed.

Carol's eyes flickered open and she turned to face Daryl, who was crouched beside her. As she smiled at him, Emily couldn't help but notice the loving look in the woman's eyes. It made her uncomfortable and, if she was being honest, slightly jealous. She immediately scolded herself for being ridiculous. There was no way Daryl would return the affections of this older woman. Emily scrutinised him as he asked Carol if she was hurt, and was pleased to detect no signs of anything more than friendship.

"Daryl," she interrupted. "I think Rick might need you. Another survivor has shown up and it was getting pretty crazy out there..."

Suddenly the cell block echoed with the sound of a door banging open. Emily rushed into the main room, leaving Daryl with Carol.

"She's not coming in the cell blocks," Rick instructed as he lay the strangers body on the floor. Her dark eyes opened and Rick offered her some water as he spoke. "Who are you?"

Emily recognised a look of fear and mistrust in the woman's eyes and wasn't surprised to see her make a grab for the katana, which Rick swiftly kicked out of reach.

"It's alright," he said. "We're not gonna hurt you unless you try somethin' stupid first. Alright?"

Daryl appeared at the door to the cell block. "Rick...who the hell's this?"

"Wanna tell us your name?" Rick asked the newcomer. She eyed him warily, not responding. "Wanna tell us your name?" he repeated more forcefully.

"Come on in here," Daryl impatiently addressed Rick.

"Everything alright?"

"You're gonna wanna see this." He disappeared back into the cell block.

Rick addressed the group, taking command. "Go ahead. Carl, get the bag." His son grabbed the red shopping basket as Rick picked up the impressive katana and turned his attention back to the woman. "We'll keep this safe and sound. The doors are all locked. You'll be safe here. And we can treat that." He gestured to the blood on her leg. The fabric of her trousers was torn and looking at it, Emily guessed it was a gunshot wound.

The stranger spoke, her voice low. "I didn't ask for your help."

"Doesn't matter," Rick said as he walked away. "We can't let you leave."

As Daryl closed and locked the door, Emily realised that although she had been pissed at the reception she'd received at the prison, it could have been worse. Having Daryl vouch for her obviously meant a lot and she knew she'd probably still be locked in a separate room right now without it.

Emily hung back as Rick and the others headed into Carol's cell. He looked completely stunned but then smiled before they embraced each other.

"How?" said Hershel, staring at Carol in shock.

As Daryl answered Hershel's question, Emily noticed Beth approach the cell with lil' ass kicker in her arms. It fell silent as Carol spotted the baby. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked to Rick, realising that the baby's mother was no longer with them.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, touching her hand to Ricks face which was now wet with silent tears. As Carl also began to cry, Emily quietly crept back towards the door where the newcomer was now standing, peering at the emotional scene before them. Emily smiled at her, realising that although they were on different sides of the bars they were both outsiders in this place.

"I'm Emily," she said softly. "I'm new here too." She gestured to the rest of the group. "They seem nice. They're just taking precautions until they know they can trust you."

The stranger remained silent.

"What's your name?" If Daryl had taught Emily anything, it was to persevere when peoples barriers were up.

After a long pause she got her answer. "Michonne."

"Let them help you with your wound," Emily advised. "They patched me up pretty well." She pulled aside the straps of her top to show Michonne the dressing on her shoulder. "I think they're good people. They obviously care about each other."

They both glanced back towards Carol's cell to see her hugging the other members of the group, tears flowing freely. Emily caught Daryl's eye and the corners of his mouth twitched in a sexy half smile. She could tell he was happy to have his friend back and it made her smile back at him. He jerked his head ever so slightly to the side and walked away in that direction, indicating for her to follow. She subtly ambled past the group who were still caught up in hugs and followed Daryl to the end of the block where they slipped into the last cell.

He immediately grabbed her by the waist and pushing her against the wall as he kissed her. She had grown used to him resisting her touch at first and this new assertive Daryl caught her by surprise. Not that she was complaining. His kiss alone stirred up feelings of longing she thought she'd never experience again. Just as their hands began to explore each others bodies, he broke away from kissing her.

"Red, stop. We can't do _that._ Not with everyone just down the block."

Emily pouted and he laughed at her gruffly before kissing her one last time and stepping away, his hand still holding hers. She immediately missed the warmth of his body and wondered when they would get the chance to be truly alone together again.

She followed him out of the cell and looked up to see Carol staring at them from across the room. Daryl immediately dropped her hand and walked faster, increasing the distance between them. A slight frown creased Carol's forehead before she looked away. This woman obviously liked Daryl as more than a friend, thought Emily as she rejoined the group. She prayed it wouldn't cause a problem as she hoped to stick around for a bit longer.

Rick called Daryl over and began to speak in hushed tones that Emily could barely hear.

"Daryl, you come with me to speak to her. Hershel, I want you there too to fix up her leg. Maybe she'll think she can trust us a little more if we take care of that. We need to know how she found us and why she came carrying baby formula."

Hershel nodded and Daryl grabbed his crossbow as the three men passed through the door to where Michonne now sat. Emily lingered at the bars, interested to find out more about the newcomer, and about how Daryl and Rick were going to handle the situation.

Rick spoke, his voice authoritative and steady. "We can tend to that wound for you. Give you a little food and water and then send you on your way. But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us."

Michonne stared at him, sullen and defiant in her silence.

"And why you were carrying formula," Rick added.

"Supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy." She spoke quietly but clearly. "And a pretty girl."

Emily's jaw dropped open a little as she realised Michonne was describing Glenn and Maggie. Where were they? Hershel stood, an anxious look on his face.

"What happened?" Rick demanded.

Hershel couldn't help but interrupt. "Were they attacked?"

"They were taken."

"Taken? By who?"

"The same son of a bitch who shot me."

Rick bent down to look Michonne squarely in the eye.

"Hey, these are our people. You tell us what happened, NOW."

With that he grabbed her wounded leg, causing her to leap up from her seat and point a finger at him. "Don't you _ever _touch me again," she hissed.

Quick as a flash, Daryl's crossbow was raised and aimed at Michonne.

"Ya better start talkin', or you'll have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound," he growled.

"Find them yourself," she retaliated angrily.

"Shh, shh, shh." Rick pushed Daryl's away. "Put it down." He slowly walked around Michonne, eyeballing her. She glared right back at him. Emily had to admire her courage.

"You came here for a reason," Rick said finally.

Michonne looked at the others, her face speaking volumes. They were getting to the truth now.

"There's a town. Woodbury. About seventy five survivors. I think they were taken there."

"A whole town?" Rick asked incredulously.

"It's run by this guy who calls himself The Governor. Pretty boy. Charming, Jim Jones type."

"He got muscle?" Daryl enquired.

"Military wannabes. They run sentries on every wall."

"You know a way in?"

"Place is secure from walkers but we could slip our way through."

Rick paused, thinking. Emily's heart was pounding. Her gut was telling her that this Woodbury place sounded like trouble, but she had a feeling Daryl would want to go after Glenn and Maggie regardless.

Rick finally spoke again. "How'd you know how to get here?"

Michonne shrugged as though it was simple. "They mentioned a prison. Said which direction it was in. Said it was a straight shot."

"This is Hershel. The father of the girl who was taken. He'll take care of that for you." Rick gestured to Michonne's gunshot wound before shooting a meaningful look at Daryl. Emily stepped back as the two men stalked back into C Block and shut the door behind them, Leaving Hershel to tend to Michonne's injury.

Emily grabbed Daryl as he passed. "Are we going after them?"

"I am. You're not."

"Why the hell not? And what makes you think you can stop me?" she responded indignantly. Daryl responded by prodding her shoulder gently.

"Ow!" She pushed him away and winced at the pain that was shooting across her clavicle.

"That's why," Daryl murmured. "You're not ready for a fight and I don't want you getting hurt."

Her emerald eyes widened at his words. Was he beginning to care about her? She slipped a hand around his waist and looked up at him. "I don't want you getting hurt either."

He tucked a tendril of her curly red hair behind her ear and brushed his fingers against her cheek, his blue eyes appraising her with a look that was almost tender.

Just as she thought he was about to kiss her, she spotted Carol out of the corner of her eye. Beth was chatting to her but Carol's eyes were firmly on Emily and Daryl.

"We have an audience," she whispered as Daryl's lips approached hers. He paused and looked around. Carol quickly turned her attention back to Beth.

Daryl looked uncomfortable and shifted away from her slightly.

"Is there something going on between you and Carol?" Emily asked, wanting to know where she stood.

"No!" he scoffed, frowning. "She lost her little girl last year. I lost my brother. I guess we understand each other but there ain't nothin' else goin' on."

"Okay," she replied. She was fairly certain that Carol would like to change that but she wasn't too worried. The woman looked a lot older than Daryl and he obviously wasn't interested in more than friendship.

"Rick's gonna want to move quickly to get Maggie and Glenn back," said Daryl, changing the subject. "I'm not sure it'll be today though. We're gonna need that woman to lead the way and she's limpin' pretty bad on that leg right now."

"Her name's Michonne," Emily replied. "I know she seems pretty aggressive but trust me, you guys don't offer the warmest of welcomes." She smiled at him, teasingly.

"I told you they didn't take kindly to newcomers," he smirked.

They were interrupted by Rick, who gestured for everyone to join him. Oscar, Axel and Beth stood in a circle and Carol seated herself on the stairs with the baby and looked up as Emily and Daryl approached.

As Rick began to fill them in on the information from Michonne, Emily grew increasingly annoyed by the feeling of being watched. Carol eventually interrupted Rick.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you," she said, addressing Emily. "Does someone want to introduce us?"

The group looked to Daryl expectantly.

"This is Red. I mean, Emily. You remember before the herd came though here, I shot someone by accident? Well, this is her."

Emily gritted her teeth and smiled at Carol.

"Didn't she stab you, Daryl?" Carol asked with a puzzled look on her face.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it was an even match. She saved my ass on the way back here so she's part of the team for now." His tone indicated that his word was final and Emily had to hide the smile that was threatening to creep across her face.

"Back to Michonne," said Oscar. "How do you know we can trust her?"

Beth spoke up before Rick had a chance to respond. "This is Maggie and Glenn. Why are we even debatin'?"

"We ain't," Daryl stated simply. "I'll go after em."

Rick turned to Daryl. "This place sounds pretty secure. You can't go alone."

Beth, Axel and Oscar immediately agreed to go with him.

"Count me in," Emily offered.

"No," Daryl said forcefully. "You stay here. You're not a hundred percent and I don't wanna have to worry about you."

"When do we leave?" Oscar asked.

"We leave right now," Beth stated. "We need to get them back."

"Woah, woah, slow down," Rick said, raising his hands in a gesture to calm everyone. "We need more information from Michonne before we head into a town with that many people. Get the lay of the land."

"Want me to do it?" Daryl offered.

"No, I'll speak to her. You make sure the guns and ammo are ready to go."

Daryl nodded and the two men headed in different directions. Rick back to Michonne and Daryl to the cache of weapons.

Emily turned to leave but was stopped by Carol.

"So, are you planning on staying with us long?" she asked.

"Not sure," Emily admitted. "I guess I'll see how it works out. I have family in New York so I might head North later on."

There was a long pause as the two women assessed each other. As far as Emily could tell, Carol seemed a fairly passive member of the group. She hadn't offered to go to Woodbury and seemed content to be left holding the baby. Since the dead started walking all those months ago, Emily had no time or patience for people who couldn't, or wouldn't, pull their weight with regards to attack and defence. Probably because of the influence of her father, who always taught her to be self-sufficient and not to rely on the generosity of others.

"You and Daryl seem fairly close," observed Carol, trying her hardest to sound casual.

"Yeah," Emily replied defiantly. "He's a good man. We seem to work well together."

"He's been through a lot. I wouldn't want to see him get hurt." Carol looked at Emily meaningfully, her statement obviously a clear warning.

Emily raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "He can take care of himself. But I have no intention of hurting him." She smiled at Carol. "It's nice to meet you. Daryl said you were a good friend to him. I'm glad you're okay." She turned and walked away. Best to play nice with this one, she thought. She was a firm believer in keeping your friends close but your enemies closer...

_To be continued_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello again! I'm back sooner than normal because this chapter was already almost finished when I posted the last one. Hope that's okay! Again, I apologise for deviating from the time scale in the TV show but wanted to add in extra Red/Daryl stuff. Feel free to review x x x**_

After her conversation with Carol, Emily busied herself with helping Daryl sort the ammo and chatted to Beth for a while, until Rick eventually emerged from speaking to Michonne.

"We can drive part of the way but then it's on foot through the woods. They have a high wall around the town with armed guards working shifts. They use spotlights to look for walkers so it'll be tough getting in. Daryl, I want you and Oscar with me. I can only use people who can fight and fight well." The guys nodded solemnly in response. "Hershel has stitched up Michonne's leg but she still limpin' bad. She's our guide so we'll have to wait until tomorrow. Give her some time to heal."

Beth overheard and stormed over to confront Rick. "No! We have to go now! We can't leave them there overnight!"

"From what Michonne has said, this Governor sounds like a smooth talker. He'll probably treat 'em nice to begin with. Try to get information. So stay calm," he said to Beth, a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll get 'em tomorrow when we're better prepared."

Beth's eyes filled with tears and she ran off down the cell block. Emily wondered whether she should follow but decided against it. She didn't know her well enough yet and didn't want to overstep the mark.

She wandered out into the prison yard with Daryl and breathed in big lungfuls of fresh air.

"That place may be secure but it's kind of claustrophobic," she admitted as she sat on the grass and stretched her legs out, enjoying the warmth of the sunshine. Daryl sat beside her, arms resting on his knees.

"So what d'ya think?" he asked. "Haven't had time to ask if you've decided to stay."

"I'd like to... At least for a while." She looked at him, her eyes squinting in the bright sunlight. "Do you want me to stay?"

He looked away, embarrassed, and started nervously pulling grass from the ground.

"Guess I do," he eventually answered, his voice low. "Never thought I'd meet someone who gets me like you do. Besides," he chuckled. "I'm worried you'd kick my ass if I said no!"

She laughed and elbowed him playfully in the ribs. He retaliated and before long they were wrestling each other on the grass, laughing and trying to come out on top. She could tell he was being gentle with her because of her shoulder but he still managed to overpower her and ended up on top of her, pinning her to the warm ground. She took the opportunity to kiss him. He kissed her back, all former resistance gone, and she lost herself in the taste of him and the comforting weight of his body on hers.

"Oh, excuse me!"

They were jolted to their senses by Hershel, who had evidently decided to catch some fresh air himself. Carl wasn't far behind him and the boy grinned as he spotted Daryl and Emily hurriedly disentangling themselves from one another.

They both blushed, embarrassed to have been caught out but Hershel only smiled. "Good to see the young ones getting on with life, but may I suggest you find somewhere a little more private in future?" His friendly eyes sparkled and Emily smiled as she realised he was teasing them. He turned and carried on with his walk with Carl.

"I like him," she said to Daryl, who nodded in agreement.

"So do I. Not sure what we'd have done without him these past nine months." He told Emily the group's history; from Atlanta and the CDC, to Hershel's farm and eventually their discovery of the prison. She listened in silence as he told of loss after loss of people they cared about. Friends and family, including his brother...all gone. No wonder the people who remained were so fiercely protective of each other and their surroundings. They had all been through hell. All lost people they loved.

"What about you?" he asked. "What's your story, Red?"

"Not much to tell," she admitted with a shrug. "My friends in Florida were lost right at the start and I've been alone ever since."

"How did you make it so far on your own?"

"By remaining unseen and not trusting anyone. The only time I ran into another living person it couldn't have ended worse." She wrapped her arms around herself as memories of that night invaded her consciousness.

He paused before responding, as though choosing his words carefully. "Is that what your nightmares are about?"

She nodded, unable to look him in the eye. "Ran into a redneck asshole outside a store I'd been looting. He was drunk and decided he wanted to have a little fun with me."

"Did he..." Daryl stopped, unable to say the words.

"God no. I kicked him the balls and ran. Really freaked me out though. He was so strong and for a minute there I felt completely helpless and out of control."

He nodded as though in understanding and Emily felt brave enough to ask him a question that had been on her mind since they first met.

"Do you mind me asking how you got your scars? I saw them when I redressed your wound and I felt more on your back when we were...you know."

He immediately tensed and she instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry, forget I asked," she said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, but offered no further explanation.

They spent the rest of the day in each others company. They got supplies ready for the rescue tomorrow, helped Carol prepare dinner and played with baby ass kicker, all the time chatting and slowly getting to know each other better. Emily could feel Carol's eyes on them at various points, but figured she was just protective of the man who had been determined to find her daughter. Yes, she suspected that Carol would like more than friendship with Daryl but she wasn't worried about the competition.

By evening, she felt she knew all of the group much better than before and was one of the few people who spent time with Michonne. She reminded Emily of Daryl in the sense that she had so many barriers up but if you took the time to get to know her, she began to open up. In fact she had quite a sense of humour, a quality that Emily loved in a person.

As night fell, she began to wonder where she was going to sleep. They all seemed to have their own cells but she couldn't help but hope that Daryl would be willing to share. She'd learnt so much about him today but he still seemed quite nervous about the rest of the group knowing they were fooling around together. Since the incident with Hershel, he'd been careful not to touch her at all.

The others began to drift into their cells, falling quiet as they realised that tomorrow brought with it a dangerous outing for some of the group.

"Where do I sleep?" she eventually asked Daryl, who was yawning and looking tired.

"One of the empty cells. Take your pick." He gestured to the end of the block.

"Where do _you_ sleep?" she asked suggestively as they walked down the corridor.

"The perch. I ain't sleepin' in a cage."

She slipped into an empty cell and climbed onto the bed. It was far more comfortable than it looked and she stretched out in bliss before opening her eyes to find Daryl looking at her through the bars.

"You know, you can join me if you get lonely out there," she said cheekily.

He smiled back, shook his head and walked away, leaving her alone in the quiet darkness.

She woke in the early hours, body drenched with sweat and breath coming in heaving gasps.

"Shhhhh," Daryl whispered from where he was crouched next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," she insisted but her body was shaking regardless. Daryl wordlessly climbed into the bed beside her and she shifted over to make room. He pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close and secure. After a few minutes her breathing and heart rate began to slow and she was able to relax and drift back into a dreamless sleep.

The sunlight filtering through the barred windows of the prison block felt warm on Emily's face whilst the man sleeping next to her felt warm against her body. She lay with her eyes shut, enjoying the feel of his arms around her and his soft breath against the back of her neck.

Suddenly she fell into shadow as someone moved in front of the window, blocking the light. She opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. Daryl began to stir and they both peered through bars to see Carol, standing with a bowl of food.

"I...I brought you some breakfast," she stammered, looking away from the unexpected sight of the two of them in bed together.

Daryl jumped up and left the cell, glancing guiltily at Carol as he passed.

"Thank you, that's really kind of you." Emily stood and took the bowl before wandering out into the common area to join the others for breakfast. They were all up and eating in silence. Michonne had been allowed to join the group although she sat separately, warily watching those around her.

"When are we leavin'?" Daryl asked Rick as he entered the block and helped himself to some water.

"This afternoon. It'll be dark by the time we hit Woodbury, which will give us some cover."

Daryl nodded in agreement and silence descended once more, only broken occasionally by small gurgles of contentment from the baby who was being fed her bottle by Beth. Emily glanced around at the solemn group and figured they were nervous about the impending rescue mission. It was going to be a long day.

She was running laps in the prison yard when Daryl approached her. She stopped at the sight of him and began to stretch out her leg muscles while she caught her breath.

"What are you doin?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Cardio," she replied, her breath still uneasy. "The shape I'm in right now, those walkers are close to being able to outrun me." Emily lifted her top up to her face to wipe the sweat away. She lowered it again to see him smiling at her bashfully. You'd think after what they did yesterday, twice, that he wouldn't be so embarrassed about her flashing her bra at him. It was sweet and made her like this man even more.

"Take it easy," he mumbled. "You'll be safe enough here."

"For now. Nothing's guaranteed. Besides, I'll be leaving for New York eventually."

He frowned at her. Obviously he still thought she was crazy to attempt the journey.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't find out whether my father is still alive," she explained gently. "I _know_ he is. I can feel it."

As soon as she said the words she knew they were true. It saddened her to think of leaving Daryl and the new friends she'd made at the prison, but her loyalties lay with her family. Her father had been her entire world since her mother was killed by a drunk driver when Emily was five years old. Maybe by the time she was ready to leave, Daryl would consider coming with her.

"Can we walk?" she asked. "I don't want my muscles to seize up."

They started a slow amble round the prison yard. Daryl still hadn't spoken since she mentioned leaving and she hoped she hadn't ruined things between them. She didn't even know if there was anything to ruin, but there was definitely potential there.

As they neared the opposite end of the building she realised they were finally out of sight of the rest of the group.

"Alone at last," she whispered in his ear and began to slowly kiss his salty neck. He glanced around them, making sure no-one was watching before returning her kisses. They stumbled backwards until they hit the wall, completely lost in each others touch.

She pulled open his sleeveless shirt, the buttons flying in all directions.

"Hey!" he objected, frowning. She smiled at him innocently.

"Two can play that game," he murmured before grasping the fabric of her tank top in his large hands and ripping it apart. He drank in the sight of her breasts in the black bra she was wearing before beginning to kiss them, gently and teasingly slowly. The hesitant, awkward Daryl of their first encounters was nowhere to be seen as he explored her body with his tongue , sending her heart rate sky high.

She could feel his erection straining against the fabric of his jeans so began to unbuckle his belt.

"Not out here," he ordered, taking another look around the yard. Spying a door ajar just a few feet away, he grabbed Emily by the hand and pulled her into what turned out to be a garage. She finished undoing his jeans and as he removed them she slipped out of her own shorts, tossing them aside. They stared at each other for a minute, smiling shyly. They knew each other a little better now and this was the first time they hadn't just fucked each other, consumed by lust and need. She got the impression it would mean more this time and it made her nervous.

She could see him beginning to fidget and grow uncomfortable with standing in front of her in his boxers so she approached him and pulled him towards her, running her hands across his broad shoulders. They kissed again, slower this time, and Daryl responded by caressing her ass with one hand whilst the other got lost in her mass of curly red hair.

He fumbled to undo her bra and blushed as it got the better of him, so she reached behind her back and did it herself, immediately kissing him again after to make him forget his embarrassment.

He lifted her as though she weighed nothing and she wrapped her legs around him before he knelt down and lowered her to the hard floor. She slipped her underwear off as he pulled his boxers down over his impressive erection and removed them. She couldn't resist leaning forward and taking him in her mouth. He gasped and moaned as she fellated him, her jaw already aching from his size. His breathing became faster so she released him, not wanting him to come too soon.

Suddenly he stood and grabbed his jeans from the floor.

"Where are you going?" she demanded. Surely he wasn't going to do his disappearing act again.

He ignored her questions, and instead began searching the pockets. Having found what he was looking for he threw the jeans back on to the floor and knelt down between her legs. In his hand was a condom and she watched in shock as he ripped open the packet and put it on.

"Where the hell did you find that?"

"Maggie and Glenn's cell. Consider it payment for us rescuin' their asses later."

She wasn't about to complain. In fact, they should probably go on a run for more once the couple had been returned safely.

She moaned with pleasure as he entered her, her body remembering how good he felt. He began to move and they kissed each other, everything slower and gentler than their previous encounters.

He flinched as she ran her hands over the scars on his back so she moved them into his hair instead, not wanting to distract him from their love making which was steadily causing her body to tingle with electricity and that familiar feeling of careering towards an orgasm.

Their bodies were slippery with sweat as he moved faster and began to groan. Her voice joined his, both of them abandoning all sense of caution in their desire for a release. Their eyes locked as they came simultaneously, loud enough to attract walkers from the other side of the county. He collapsed onto her, breathless and shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

"Wow." She uttered between heavy breaths. "Just...wow."

He recovered enough to prop himself up onto his elbows and gave a bashful half smile. "You weren't bad yourself, Red."

He brushed a stray lock of hair from her forehead and kissed her tenderly.

"I could get used to you bein' around."

She tried to hold back the goofy smile that was threatening to appear. "You too."

He pulled out of her and tossed the used condom aside before laying down next to her again on the cool floor of the garage and pulling her into his arms. They lay entwined and silent, occasionally stroking each other tenderly. No words were necessary. At this moment in time, in a dirty prison garage in Georgia, they were content.

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello lovely readers! Bit of a long chapter so I hope you don't get bored! Lol. I might not write the next chapter until the last two episodes of season 3 have aired. I have two directions I could go in with my story and want to see how it plays out in the show first. So please come back for the next chapter! It will appear eventually, I promise!**_

"We should probably get back before people start lookin' for us," Daryl murmured as he ran his fingers down her naked back.

Emily nuzzled her face further into his chest where she lay and groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yeah," he said grudgingly and began to sit up. "We'll be headin' for Woodbury soon."

She frowned as she collected her clothes from where they were scattered around the garage floor. She would feel much better about the whole situation if she could go with them. Staying at the prison, waiting for Daryl to return was going to drive her crazy.

"Are you sure I can't..."

"No," he interrupted, already knowing what she was about to ask. "You're no good to us with a busted shoulder. Believe me, I'd feel happier with you fightin' beside me but I can't watch your back the whole time."

"You'd want me there?" she asked.

"Hell yeah. You're pretty badass!" he chuckled.

Emily found the remains of her tank top. She slipped it on to her arms and managed to tie the ripped sides together around her bust to hide her bra.

"How am I going to explain this?"

"You tell me," he replied, fastening the only remaining button on his shirt. "Walker attack?"

They stepped back out into the Georgia heat, squinting as their eyes adjusted to the brightness. Oscar was by the Hyundai, loading the trunk ready for their trip. He turned around as he heard them approach and smiled knowingly.

"Have an accident?" he teased, pointing at their dishevelled appearance.

"Shut up," Daryl mumbled in embarrassment and headed towards the prison entrance. Emily smiled at Oscar apologetically and followed.

C block was seemingly deserted when they returned so they quickly headed toward their respective backpacks to find a change of clothing. Just as they thought they'd gotten away with it, Carol emerged from her cell with the baby in her arms.

"Daryl! I was wondering where you..." She stopped as her eyes scanned the couple's ripped clothing before looking away. "Rick wants you to leave soon. I'll see you outside." She turned and walked away, a hurt expression on her face. As Emily changed into a new top she tried to ignore the pangs of guilt that were nibbling at her conscience. She believed Daryl when he said that nothing had ever happened with Carol so there was no reason for her to feel guilty.

After pulling her long hair back into a messy ponytail, she wandered back to the prison yard. Daryl was helping Oscar whilst Rick had taken Carl aside for a fatherly talk. Carol was rocking the baby and occasionally glancing at Daryl. He noticed and approached, his words just about audible to Emily who was standing a few meters away.

"Stay safe," he said kindly.

Carol smiled. "Nine lives, remember?" She smiled tenderly as he left but the smile soon disappeared and sorrow filled her eyes when she saw him make his way toward Emily.

"Promise me you'll stay here 'til I get back?" he said gently. She felt his hand subtly envelop hers and looked into his concerned blue eyes.

"Only if I get a goodbye kiss!" she responded cheekily.

Suddenly she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. It was meant as a joke but she knew that if Daryl took it as a serious ultimatum she was in dangerous territory. She risked pushing him away and instantly wished she could take it back.

"Here?" he asked, peering around at the rest of the group.

She nodded nervously, convinced he was about to walk away so was pleasantly surprised when he looked into her green eyes and lowered his lips to hers. She snaked her arms around his neck, too lost in him to care if everyone was watching.

Daryl broke away and rested his forehead against hers for a moment before kissing it tenderly and stepping away.

"If you're not back by breakfast I'm coming after you," Emily warned him.

"I'll be back," he smiled. "I promise."

Carol's eyes followed him as he headed for the Hyundai and climbed in but Emily couldn't care less. She was on cloud nine after that public kiss and hoped it meant the start of something more meaningful upon his return.

Beth opened the prison gates and they all watched as the car drove away. Emily remained watching until it disappeared from sight and then turned to follow the others back inside. The mood was somber and no-one spoke whilst they busied themselves with tasks that seemed meaningless compared to what Rick, Daryl, Oscar and Michonne were attempting. Carol was doing some laundry, Axel and Carl were on watch, Hershel was resting and Beth was feeding the baby, which had been named Judith by Carl. Emily had offered to help Carol, but had been dismissed with a curt "no thank you" and so decided to go hunting. There was a decent supply of canned goods in the prison but they could all use some extra protein.

She grabbed her machete, shotgun and extra shells from her cell and headed for the door.

"Where are you goin'?" Beth asked, a confused look on her face.

"Hunting. I won't be gone long."

Carol had obviously heard their conversation and wandered over. "You shouldn't go alone. Not without back up."

"Well does someone want to come with me?"

Her question was met with blank stares.

"Didn't think so," she said with a friendly smile. "I'll be fine alone, really."

"It's not safe out there," Carol insisted with a look of annoyance on her face.

Emily sighed, exasperated. "Does Daryl always have back up when he goes hunting?"

"No," Carol admitted. "But Daryl's an experienced hunter and can take care of himself."

Her words were like a red rag to a bull for Emily, who had grown sick of people constantly underestimating her because she was a woman. Did Carol really think that a woman's job was to cook and clean and do laundry? Just because she was happy to freeload and take on the role of helpless female, it didn't mean Emily had to follow suit.

"No offence Carol, but you know nothing about me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I've been doing it for the last nine months and I'm still standing. Plus," she said pointedly, "I want to contribute."

They stared at each other coolly before Carol eventually murmured "fine," and went back to folding laundry.

Emily exhaled slowly to calm herself and spotted Beth watching her nervously.

"You will be careful, won't you?" the girl asked sweetly.

Emily smiled. "Of course. I'll see you later." She strode out into the afternoon sunshine and headed for the fence.

It was dusk when she returned to the prison with a possum and three squirrels. It wasn't much, but the hunt had helped take her mind off of Daryl being gone. She'd dodged most of the walkers she spotted and had only had to take down two, which she managed to do with just her machete so as not to draw attention to her whereabouts.

As she crossed the prison yard her eyes darted around, looking for the Hyundai despite knowing it was far too early to expect them back. It was going to be a long worry-filled night, she thought as she entered C Block.

"Emily!" Beth greeted her with a surprised smile. The rest of the group turned and made their way over to welcome her back and inspect her kill, which she'd dumped in a pile on the floor.

"It's not much," she said apologetically.

Hershel smiled. "Nonsense. You've done well. We're all appreciative." He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with concern. "Did you run into any trouble? Are you hurt at all?"

She squeezed his hand in reassurance. "I'm fine. Not a scratch on me."

"Make sure you drink some water. You were gone a while and I don't want you getting dehydrated."

Emily thanked him and grabbed a bottle of water before retiring to her cell to lie down. Hershel's kind manner reminded her of her father and she was suddenly hit by a wave of guilt as she realised her attempt to get back to him had been sidelined by her desire to be with Daryl. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that were threatening to spill onto her cheeks but it was useless. She turned over and buried her face in the musty pillow and allowed herself to cry.

"Are you okay?"

She lifted her wet face from the pillow and turned to see Carol standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Emily didn't trust her voice not to waver so just nodded in response and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Can I come in?" Carol asked timidly.

After pausing for a few seconds in shock, Emily nodded again and sat up to make room for Carol on the bed. The older woman took a seat and after a moment's awkward silence turned to Emily and spoke.

"Are you worried about Daryl?"

"Yes," she answered truthfully. "But I know he'll be okay."

"Then why the tears?" Carol looked at her with compassion.

Emily paused, thrown by the genuine concern she was getting from a woman who had been shooting daggers at her since they first met. "I'm supposed to be making my way to my father in New York," she said eventually, "but now..."

Carol nodded and looked away, understanding that Emily was tempted to stay in Georgia with Daryl. The awkward silence returned for a minute.

"Daryl's a good man," Carol said, turning back to Emily. "One of the few good men left. He deserves to be happy." She smiled sadly and took Emily's hand. "All I ask is that if you decide to go to your father, go soon before you break his heart."

Emily nodded her agreement and the two women looked at each other with a new understanding before Carol stood to leave.

"I should make a start on dinner. Thank you for the meat."

"You're welcome," Emily replied. "Can I help?"

"Sure."

They smiled at each other and made their way back to the group.

"Finally got Judith to sleep," Hershel said as he made his way over to Beth and Carl who were sat on the stairs. Emily was doing crunches on the cool floor next to them, still determined to keep herself occupied until the others got back.

"How are we with formula?" Carl asked.

"We have enough to last us another month."

"I'll take Carol for some more at the end of the week."

"Your dad and the others will be back by then," Hershel reminded him gently.

"We don't know that," the boy said, his matter of fact response causing Emily to stop her workout. This kid had been through so much, no wonder he feared the worst. "Right now Judith is the only family I got."

The sudden sound of screaming in the far distance caused them all to stop suddenly in shock. Emily sat bolt upright, her ears straining to hear more.

"What was that," said Beth nervously.

"That was from inside," Hershel observed.

Emily stood. "Are you sure?"

"Was it Carol?" Carl demanded.

Hershel shook his head. "She's out keeping watch in the guard tower with Axel."

Beth began to panic. "What if they came back in for something? What if they're in trouble?"

"Lets check the tower, see if they're there," Hershel reasoned.

Emily grabbed her machete and gun. "I'll go check the tower."

Hershel nodded and she ran out into the darkness.

Emily rushed back towards C Block, the sound of crickets being the only thing now audible. Carol and Axel were safe in the guard tower and she had managed to persuade them to stay out there while she returned to investigate. They still needed people on watch.

When she ran back inside she was shocked to see four strangers and a body on the floor. Immediately she raised her shotgun, unsure of what was happening. One of the group, a tall black guy, was knelt beside the body with a hammer in his hand, ready to deal the final blow. He looked up, noticing her, and raised his hands when he saw the gun.

"Emily, it's okay," Carl reassured her. "They were being attacked in the tombs. Come through to the cells."

She glanced from the strangers to Carl and back again before slowly edging her way to the doorway, only lowering her gun when they were out of sight.

"What the fuck is going on?" she asked Beth. "Why is that body here? They'd better take care of it right now before I do it myself."

The sound of the door clanging shut startled Emily and she spun round to see Carl locking it, keeping the strangers separated.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the woman asked.

The black guy spoke next. "Kid did you just lock us in here?"

"Open the door," the woman demanded.

"This room is secure. You'll be safe. You have food and water."

Emily had to admire the kid. It took balls to stand up to a group of adults. The woman approached the barred door and glared at Carl.

"Open this door."

"Can't," he replied simply.

She pleaded with him. "Oh come on man, we're not animals. Don't do this!"

When he didn't reply she kicked the door in anger and frustration and Emily felt Beth flinch beside her. She grasped the girl's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Hey you can't just leave us in here! Open this door!"

Carl stared at her impassively.

"OPEN IT NOW!"

"Sasha!" her friend said, approaching her. "Back away from the door and let the man go."

She obeyed his command and retreated back from the door. This guy was obviously their leader.

"Look around you," he reasoned with her. "This is the best we've had in weeks. His house." He gestured to the body. "We've got other things to do."

Having pacified the woman, he turned back to Carl. "We don't want any trouble."

Carl nodded and the couple turned back to the rest of their group.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Beth asked Carl.

"I did," he replied.

Once more this kid astounded Emily with his maturity and she watched him retire to his cell for the night with nothing but admiration. She wandered down to her own cell and decided to try to get some sleep before it was her turn to keep watch with Hershel. She threw herself down on to the bed and closed her eyes, but thoughts of Daryl soon invaded her mind and she realised sleep would not come easily tonight.

After a night of guard duty and more broken sleep, Emily finally woke to see the sun streaming in through the bars. Her heart sank and she felt sick when she realised the others hadn't returned. Daryl would have woken her if he was back. She stood and stretched her legs which were aching from her workout yesterday. She changed into a clean shirt and some jeans and wandered out of her cell to see Carol sitting on the stairs with Judith.

"Morning," Carol said with a small smile.

"They're not back then," Emily said, more of a statement than a question.

"Not yet. They'll be back soon though," Carol reassured her. "Have faith."

Emily tried to return the smile but couldn't quite manage it. She had a horrible feeling that something had gone wrong.

She was too nervous to eat breakfast with the others and barely listened as Hershel and Beth chatted with the newcomers. Her mind was too pre-occupied with thoughts of Daryl and what could have happened to him and the others. She suddenly jumped up and ran to grab her weapons before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hershel asked, stopping her by barricading the door with one of his crutches.

"I told Daryl if he wasn't back by morning I'd go after him. What if they're in trouble? What if..."

"Woah, slow down," he interrupted calmly. "I know you're worried but running off alone won't help matters. You don't even know where this Woodbury place is."

"I need to do _something,_" she pleaded with him. "I can't just sit here waiting."

"Why don't you go down to the gates to join Carol and Carl? Keep watch?"

She considered his proposal and eventually nodded. "But if they're not back by lunchtime I'm going," she warned him.

"Fair enough," he said, accepting her deal.

She enjoyed the feel of the sun on her skin as she walked down to where Carl and Carol were standing by the gates.

"Is it okay if I wait with you?" she asked.

"Sure," Carol replied. "We were just reminiscing about noise pollution!"

Emily laughed, pleased to have something to take her mind off of Daryl.

The sound of a car was heard in the distance and they all stared at the road hopefully.

"Please be them..." Carl murmured.

As the Hyundai drew closer Emily smiled and felt all the tension drain out of her shoulders. They were back.

Carol opened the gates to allow the car in and Rick jumped out immediately to hug Carl. Emily peered through the windows looking for Daryl but it was difficult to see in.

"Drop them off, I'll meet you there," Rick ordered and the car sped off towards the prison leaving Emily disappointed and worried that Daryl was injured. Why else would he have stayed in the car?

"Where's Hershel," Rick asked Carl.

"He's in the cell block."

"Where's Daryl?" Carol asked. She too had been looking in the car and Emily now realised it was for the same reason.

He approached Carol and rested his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, he's alive. He ran into his brother...they went off."

Carol looked shell-shocked and her reply came in a whisper. "They left?"

Emily saw Rick nod and suddenly the world felt as though it was spinning as dizziness overwhelmed her. She sat down hard on the dusty ground, unable to take in the news. She vaguely heard Carol crying and asking Rick if he was coming back but was too shocked to speak.

Daryl was gone.

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Is anyone still there? I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to write this final chapter, but it took a while to decide how to end it. Thank you all for reading and for the encouragement. I hope you've enjoyed it! X x x**_

"Gone?!" Carol wailed, her face wet with tears.

"And Oscar?" Carl asked, noticing the big man's absence. Rick shook his head and put a supportive hand on Carol's shoulder. "No."

Carl began to close the gates so Emily got to her feet, dusted herself off and began to head back to the prison whilst Rick and Carol walked with their arms round one another. She couldn't believe he had left her behind but also felt suddenly calm about the situation. She knew how much his brother meant to him and that for Daryl, family came first.

As Emily glanced ahead at the old friends walking arm in arm she realised that without Daryl, there was no place for her here at the prison. She had been accepted into the group because of him and now she had nobody again. As they retreated into the cool shade of C Block, she slipped unseen past the others, who were hugging each other in greeting, and headed straight to her cell. Nobody noticed her. She could already feel the hardness and determination returning to her soul as she lay down and massaged her temples where a headache was threatening to appear. Being with Daryl had softened her, both physically and mentally, and she would need to toughen up to survive out there alone again.

The sound of Judith's cry came echoing down the cell block and Emily couldn't help but think of how gentle Daryl had been with the baby. Instantly her mind filled with flashbacks of being in his arms, his soft lips against hers, his shy half-smile when he looked at her and dozens of other memories from the last few days that had reawakened her stagnant emotions and etched this man's name onto her heart. She could feel the tears coming but rubbed her eyes angrily, determined not to succumb. Enough with this fucking emotional shit. Look where it had gotten her; alone again with nothing but memories to taunt her consciousness.

She leapt to her feet, her mind suddenly made up. She would leave the prison today and continue her journey to New York, to her father. She was stupid to have delayed for this long, she thought as she crammed her meagre belongings into her back pack along with some water and a few fresh dressings for her shoulder. She took one last glance around the cell and stormed out before she could change her mind.

"Hey, where are you going?" Beth asked as Emily quickly headed for the exit. She stopped and turned to face the sweet girl.

"I have to go. I need to find my Dad in New York." She tried to leave again but Beth grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to stop.

"Is this because of Daryl? I'm mad at him for leaving too but it doesn't mean you have to go. Please stay?"

Her innocent blue eyes were begging Emily to stay. The others were watching her closely, waiting for a response.

She pulled Beth into a hug. "I wish I could stay sweetie," she whispered honestly, "but I need to find my Dad. You're lucky to have yours here. Take care of each other." She couldn't bring herself to admit that staying in the prison without Daryl would be more painful than she could cope with.

She smiled and touched the young girls face affectionately and waved a shy goodbye to the rest of the group. Most of them bid her farewell with sad smiles, handshakes and gifts of some supplies for the road. She locked eyes with Carol, who was keeping her distance. The older woman smiled sadly and nodded in empathy. Emily knew that Carol was in just as much pain as she was, so returned the nod with an understanding smile.

The last person to say goodbye was Hershel. "Are you sure about this?" he enquired gently, his eyes filled with concern.

She pulled the kind old man into a hug. Aside from Daryl, she would miss him the most. "I'm sure."

"Be careful out there," he implored before smiling at her one last time.

With that, she walked out into the blistering heat and headed for the road.

Hours later Emily was making good time, striding North through the woods and enjoying the renewed determination to make it home. Thoughts of Daryl kept slipping into her stream of consciousness but she quickly pushed them aside, slashing at the undergrowth with her machete to vent her frustration and anger at his sudden departure. It was physically and mentally exhausting. She stopped to take a drink of water and catch her breath. She would need to find some transport soon, preferably a motorcycle, to speed up her progress. She screwed the cap back on her water bottle and set off again at a faster pace, determined to reach a road as soon as possible.

She was kneeling at the side of a river refilling her bottle with cool, clear water when she first heard the gunshots.

Her hand immediately reached for the shotgun by her feet whilst she glanced into the woodland around her, scanning quickly for the source of the noise but seeing nothing. The faint sound of a crying baby reached her ears, followed by further gunshots. Her heart was pounding as she stood, gun raised, and set off in the direction of the shots, her feet moving quickly over the uneven ground.

She emerged from the trees at the side of the river to find a road leading to a bridge. A number of walkers crowded a red station wagon and more were clawing at two men who were doing their best to shoot them down. Emily's brain was screaming at her to slip back into the woods unseen, avoiding the confrontation but instead she found herself running onto the bridge, headlong into danger.

She approached one of the walkers, raised her shotgun and took aim at it's head. Before she had a chance to pull the trigger, the shambling biter was floored by an arrow to the skull. Her heart knew who the killer was before she even laid eyes on him. She watched in disbelief as Daryl reclaimed his arrow before plunging it into the skull of another walker.

He froze as he spotted her, his face a picture of confusion.

"Red?" he asked incredulously, almost not believing his own eyes.

Their reunion would have to wait. The sound of the baby's cry drew their attention to the station wagon, where walkers were desperately clawing to get to the distressed woman and her baby who were trapped inside.

"I got it," Daryl muttered as he approached the car and smashed a biter's skull against the window with the stock of the crossbow before pulling a second walker out through the trunk and slamming the hatch door down onto it's head producing a shower of blood.

Emily spotted a walker shambling towards Daryl and quickly unsheathed her machete and began to approach. She'd only taken a few steps before a man's voice stopped her cold.

"Daryl, I gotcha!" A bullet took down the walker but Emily barely noticed. She knew that Southern drawl. She would recognise it anywhere. Her body felt strangely numb and prickled with fear as panic gripped her and threatened to knock her out cold.

_The store was empty when she looted it, of that she was sure. She'd found some decent supplies and wasn't being as vigilant as normal when she emerged from the store, still stuffing the food into her backpack._

_ She had smelled him first. The stench of whiskey and sweat offended her nostrils and made her skin crawl._

_ He must have approached in silence and she jumped in fright when she turned to find him standing right behind her, a drunken grin evident on his face._

_ She instinctively took a few steps back but found herself against the wall of the store, trapped. He closed the distance, leering at her and licking his lips as he looked her up and down._

_ "Oh baby, I've been waiting for a hot piece of ass like you for a long time!" he slurred drunkenly. He was inches from her and she was frozen in fear. There was no space to reach for her weapons and she didn't even know whether her shaking hands would have been able to pull the trigger._

_ She couldn't take her eyes off of his right arm. In place of a hand there was a stump with a blade crudely taped to it. It spurred her into action and she shoved the stranger and tried to dodge around him to escape. Despite his drunken state, he was faster and pushed her back against the warm bricks, knocking the breath out of her._

_ "No need to run," he said, breathing hotly in her ear. "I ain't gonna hurt ya. Just want us to have a little fun..."_

_ She struggled again, causing him to pin her to the wall with his muscular body and press his right forearm against her throat. The blade that replaced his hand glinted menacingly in the sun, mere inches from her face._

_ "Don't fight it sugar!" he slurred as he pressed his lips against hers..._

She was brought back to the present by Daryl's voice. "Get outta the car."

He had his crossbow aimed at his brother's head and looked like he meant business.

"I know you're not talkin' to me brother," the redneck replied from the back seat of the car where he was evidently in the process of helping himself to the family's supplies.

"Get in your car and get the hell outta here," Daryl instructed the man he had helped rescue. "GO. Get in your car!"

The strangers ran to get in the station wagon and Daryl's brother turned to face him as they drove off.

Daryl glared at his brother before lowering his crossbow and storming off angrily, picking up his backpack and arrows as he went.

"Come on Red, let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he headed back into the woods.

Emily was too stunned to speak as they delved deeper into the trees which offered some welcome shade from the heat of the sun. She'd found Daryl again. But the man who had tried to assault her all those months ago was Daryl's brother. She was still trying to process the information when Daryl stopped suddenly and turned to face her, holding her face in his large hands.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked, searching her eyes for an answer. "Are you okay? You hurt?"

"I'm fine," she replied, not wanting to approach the issue of his brother just yet. How could she tell this man that his brother, his own blood, was the same asshole who'd been giving her nightmares for months? "I didn't want to stay at the prison without you so I'm heading for New York."

"I'm sorry I didn't come back. But Merle's my brother. He wasn't welcome at the prison and I couldn't leave him again. You understand?"

She nodded sadly before replying. "What about now? I saw what happened back there..."

He scuffed the ground angrily with his toe and frowned but didn't respond. She could tell he was struggling to choose between his loyalty to his brother and his own moral code.

They were interrupted by the sound of someone crashing through the undergrowth and suddenly Merle came into view. Emily immediately shrank back behind Daryl in fear.

"Shit you doin? Pointin' that thing at me?" Merle asked as he approached.

"They were scared, man!"

"They were rude that's what they were. Rude and they owed us a token of gratitude."

"They didn't owe us nothin'."

"You helpin' people outta the goodness of your heart even though you might die doin' it. Is that somethin' your sheriff Rick taught you?"

"There was a baby!" Daryl yelled angrily.

"Oh, otherwise you woulda just slipped 'em to the biters then," Merle replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Man I went back for ya," Daryl yelled. "You weren't there. I didn't cut your hand off neither. YOU did that. Way before they locked you up on that roof. You asked for it."

Merle laughed. "You know what's funny to me? You and Sheriff Rick are like this now, right?" he observed as he crossed his fingers to indicate their closeness. "I bet you a penny and a fiddle of gold that you never told him that we were planning on robbing that camp blind."

Emily had stepped away from the confrontation but gasped as she heard Merle's revelation. It sounded as though Daryl had been a completely different person before his brother disappeared. The Daryl she knew would never have taken from anyone.

"It didn't happen," Daryl replied.

"Yeah it didn't. 'Cos I wasn't there to help you."

"Like when we were kids? Huh? Who left who then?" he shouted angrily.

"What, huh? Is that why I lost my hand?"

"You lost your hand 'cos you're a simple minded piece of shit!"

With that accusation, Daryl turned to walk away but Merle grabbed his shirt in an effort to stop him. The shirt ripped, baring Daryl's back. Emily gasped as she saw the marks. She had felt the scarred ridges with her fingers when they had slept together but she hadn't been prepared for how bad they would look. Long, raised scars ran across his muscular back in different directions. Only deep welts could have left such marks, a permanent reminder of some abuse he must have suffered. Her heart ached for him but the presence of Merle stopped her from running to embrace him.

Merle himself looked down onto his brothers back in shock. Pain was etched on his face making him appear human to Emily for the first time.

He stuttered as he tried to speak. "I...I didn't know he was..."

"Yeah you did," Daryl responded, his voice full of hurt as he self-consciously pulled his backpack onto his shoulders to hide the scars. "He did the same to you. That's why you left first."

"I had to man. I woulda killed him otherwise."

Daryl turned his back on Merle, grabbed Emily by the hand and began to walk away from his brother.

"Where you goin'?" Merle yelled.

"Back where I belong."

"I can't go with you," Merle implored. "I tried to kill that black bitch. Damn near killed the Chinese kid."

"He's Korean," Daryl stressed in Glenn's defence.

"Whatever!" Merle said dismissively. "Doesn't matter man. I just can't go with you."

Daryl stopped and turned to address his brother.

"You know, I may be the one walkin' away but you're the one that's leavin'...again."

With that, he turned his back on his brother and walked away, taking Emily with him.

They walked in silence for a while, Daryl's breath still coming fast as his body pulsed with adrenaline from the confrontation. Unable to stand it any longer, Emily stopped and pulled him into her arms. His embrace was still so new and yet so familiar. She could feel the tension drain out of his shoulders as they held each other and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You comin' back to the prison with me?" Daryl asked as he looked into her eyes.

Before she had a chance to reply, they were interrupted by a cry from the woods behind them.

"Daryl!" Merle's voice drifted through the trees. "Daryl, wait up!"

He appeared before them, sweating and breathing hard. "Don't leave like this, little brother. You're the only family I got left."

"I'm goin' back to Rick and the others. I don't know whether you'll be welcome."

Merle suddenly appeared to notice Emily for the first time and she stepped behind Daryl, wanting to put someone or something between her and this man.

"Hey, do I know you?" he asked her with a look of vague recognition on his face. "Who the hell are you?"

"She's with me" Daryl replied, saving her from having to answer.

"Woah! Is my little brother finally getting' some action?" he smirked before looking Emily up and down with a slow whistle. "I gotta hand it to ya Daryl, she's a cute one."

"She's with _me_," Daryl repeated possessively.

"Calm down man!" Merle replied, raising his hands in a show of innocence. "It's good to know ya finally got some balls."

Daryl grabbed Emily's hand again and started walking away from his brother again.

"I'm kiddin' ya!" Merle said jovially. "Wait up."

Daryl stopped and turned to his brother. "If you're coming back to the prison you're gonna have to tow the line. Do whatever they ask and try not to piss anyone off. Me included."

Merle smirked but when he saw that Daryl was serious, he nodded reluctantly.

"I'm gonna take a piss before we head off," Merle said before heading further into the woods.

Emily knew she had to talk to Daryl now before she lost her courage. After just a few days she had fallen for this man completely, but knew she couldn't co-exist alongside Merle. She also knew she couldn't tell Daryl about her last encounter with his brother. Merle was the only family he had left and she couldn't put him in the position of having to choose between them. So she knew what she had to do.

"Daryl, I'm leaving," she said gently as she cupped his face in her palms and looked into his beautiful blue eyes which immediately filled with hurt.

"You have meant more to me in these last few days than any man I've ever met. But I need to go to New York to find my father. You've found your brother again, I need to find my family too."

His mouth opened as though to speak but he found no words.

"You understand, right?" she asked him, her green eyes imploring.

He paused before nodding. They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually Emily knew she had to say goodbye, preferably before Merle returned.

She pulled him into a tender hug, drinking in his smell one last time in the hope that the memory of it would stay with her forever. He gripped her tighter than ever before and she knew he didn't want to let her go. Suddenly they were kissing urgently and desperately, both wanting one last memory. The kiss slowed and he wiped away her tears with his thumb as they reluctantly broke away from each other.

There were no words necessary. They knew what they had meant to each other and saying goodbye was too hard. She pulled away from his embrace and blinked back tears as she headed into the trees.

"Hey Red," he called to her. She turned to face him one last time and he smiled. "If you don't find what you're looking for, come find me?"

She nodded and smiled, before turning from him one last time and walking away.

_**So that's my final chapter in the bag! I haven't closed the door on the Daryl/Red story for good. I have a few ideas I'm playing around with. So...**_

…_**.to be continued (maybe!)**_


End file.
